Fate, Love and Parenthood?
by SandraD
Summary: Harry has another floo accident but this time it takes him farther than Knockturn Alley... much farther. Harry PotterBuffy Crossover Warning: Slash!
1. Goodbye Dursleys

Part 1  
  
All in all it had been a fairly dull summer for the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter had, once again, been forced to return to the Durlsey's perfectly normal house at Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey following his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although his time 'home' this year was far less traumatic than the previous four years had been, Harry was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his best friend Ron Weasley and family.  
  
The young wizard marked another day off the chart he had made to count down to his departure from his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's home. Harry realized, with a start, that he had just crossed off July 30th. At midnight he would finally be 16 years old. He wasn't sure how the day had just sneaked up on him but was glad of the occasion all the same. It meant, simply, that he was only one summer away from freedom from the Dursleys for the rest of his life. No more hiding from visiting guests. No more being blamed for household mishaps that could not possibly be his fault. No more Dudley. No more cupboard under the bloody stairs! Yes, Harry was quite certain he would never miss *anything* about this house and its residents.  
  
Lost in his musings, Harry didn't notice the flutter of tiny wings outside his window until he heard the hyperactive owl tapping madly on the glass.  
  
"Pig!" Harry greeted Ron's owl as it flew wildy around his head before dropping a parcel on the bed and dashing into Hedwig's cage much to the snowy owl's obvious horror. Harry's owl gave an indignant hoot at the smaller bird and puffed her feathers up in an attempt to discourage Pig from staying perched in the cage.  
  
"Now Hedwig." Harry scolded gently, "be nice to Pig! He's flown quite far and just wants to rest a bit." The teenager laughed when his owl seemed to heave a great sigh and inched over to allow room for the other owl.  
  
Shifting his eyes back over to the bed, Harry smiled. Every summer since he'd met his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry had received gifts just moments after midnight on his birthday. It made him happy to know that he had people who cared about him so much after spending so many years suffering the Dursleys' idea that it was just another day and refusing to acknowledge it in any way.  
  
Excitedly, Harry jumped onto his bed and tore open the package. Inside he found and small tin and a letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dad's been called away on official Ministry business and says we won't be able to come get you tomorrow. Have no fear, though! Dumbledore said you can just floo over by yourself. He even got permission from the Ministry to allow you to magically shrink your trunk since you wouldn't be able to travel easily with it. Just have Hedwig fly back with Pig and shrink his cage down too.  
  
Enclosed is a tin of floo powder. Should be more than enough to get you here.  
  
Hermione's already here and sends her love and insists that I tell you your birthday presents will be here waiting for you.  
  
Mom says you can floo in anytime tomorrow.  
  
See you soon! Ron  
  
Harry smiled brightly and leapt off the bed. He'd been worried when he read the first line of Ron's letter and thought he was condemned to finishing out the summer with the Dursleys. Luckily, the Headmaster had stepped in and made it possible for Harry to leave. Sometimes he wondered if the old wizard knew what his life was like at his uncle's house. Times like this, Harry was certain Dumbledore knew.  
  
Leaning over his poor excuse for a desk, Harry scratched out a quick note in reply.  
  
Ron,  
  
Will floo in for breakfast!  
  
See ya! Harry  
  
Attaching the note to Hedwig's leg, he reassured the owl. "Go ahead and wait at the Burrow for me. I'll be along in the morning."  
  
Both owls quickly took their leave and Harry quietly rushed down the stairs to pull his trunk from the cupboard that had once been his bedroom. He slid the lock back as easily as he could and opened the door. Sighing with relief that his trunk was still there and appeared to be intact, the teenage wizard pulled his wand from his pocket. He normally didn't carry it around the house since the Dursleys were adamantly against all things magical so he proceeded to charm the trunk as quietly as he could so as not to alert them of his actions.  
  
Slipping the tiny trunk in his pocket, Harry made his way back upstairs to finish his task of preparing to leave for the year. He resized his trunk to pack away the books he'd hidden in the loose floorboard under his bed and shrunk Hedwig's cage before adding it to his belongings. After donning his wizarding robes and reshrinking his trunk, Harry decided to read for a bit while waiting for the sun to rise.  
  
*******  
  
Harry made his way downstairs once he was sure all the Dursleys were in the kitchen having their breakfast. He stepped into the kitchen and immediately met the glare of his uncle. 'Perhaps it would have been better to wait to put on my robes,' Harry thought.  
  
"Why the bloody hell are you wearing that *thing* in my house you little freak?!" Vernon was furious that the boy had dared to put on anything other than the perfectly normal clothes that had been handed down to him from Dudley.  
  
"Er. Sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry knew by the increasing redness of the man's face that he needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. "I'll be leaving for the rest of the summer now instead of waiting for Ron's dad to come for me. Just thought I'd come in to say g'bye."  
  
Before Vernon had a chance to say anything futher, Harry shot a smirk at his cowardly cousin and left the kitchen.  
  
After casting a charm to light the fireplace, the teenager pulled the tin of floo powder from his pocket and tossed a pinch into the flames. He stepped into the harmeless fire but just as he was about to call out his destination to transport him to the Burrow, he was hit squarely in the chest by an old boot Vernon had thown at him while yelling that he was not to return to their home next year or ever again.  
  
Having the wind knocked from his lungs, Harry tried to catch his breath and choked on the ash that he'd breathed in instead. He tried to gasp out 'The Burrow' but feared, as he began his ascent into the floo network, that he would not reach the Weasley's home as intended.  
  
It didn't take Harry very long to realize that he had been right. He knew, from experience, how long it took to reach the Burrow from the house on Privet Drive. And this. this was taking entirely too long and with no signs of slowing anytime soon. As he wound his way through the network, Harry wondered where he would end up and just hoped that where ever it was that he would not be met with trouble. But knowing his luck as he did, the young wizard guessed his chances for that probably weren't very good.  
  
TBC 


	2. Hello Hellmouth

A/N. Umm. yeah. did I forget to mention that none of these characters are mine. BtVS belongs to Whedon, M.E. and Fox. Harry and company belongs to J.K. Rowling. I bow and worship.  
  
Oh yeah. you'll find one glaring flub here. Yes, in the last part I set this fic at the end of July and that's how it will remain. For those who know Buffy please do not flog me when you read of an event that should have happened 2 months before. Umm. youll see what I mean.  
  
Lastly, I came up with this pairing (which will hopefully be obvious in this part) after figuring that with Harry being a year old in 1981, when Voldemort killed his parents, he would be about the same age as the Scooby gang. Thus.  
  
Part 2  
  
Rupert Giles looked through the partition into the living room as he busied himself by making tea for the group that had congregated in his home. It had been a most horrendous night and nobody seemed quite ready to part company. As tired as he was, Giles was just as eager to spend time with them. He was just happy they were all still alive.  
  
Normally he and his students would conclude their slaying nights in the library before heading home. This night, however, the high school library was in need of major repair. The floor had been split open as demons from the hellmouth tried to escape into their world and the skylight had been shattered when his slayer had finally managed to defeat the Master.  
  
Having sent Buffy upstairs to change into some dry clothes, he now watched as she curled up on his sofa under a blanket. He knew he had nearly lost her. If it had not been for Xander, the girl would be dead and the world as they know it would now be gone. He owed that young man a debt of gratitude that could never be repaid. But watching them all now, Giles knew Xander was just happy to know that Buffy had survived the night and counted that as his reward.  
  
Finally done putting a tea tray together, the watcher made his way back to the group of young people he admired so much. He set the tray down on the table and Willow immediately poured a cup for Buffy as to warm her from the inside. Once they had all settled back to unwind, the tension finally seemed to lift.  
  
Sipping his tea, Giles was about to ask what the teens had planned for the summer break from school. Interrupting his train of thought came a thud and a muffled exclamation of surprise from what seemed like the outer wall of his living room. Instantly the four occupants of the room were on there feet reaching for weapons.  
  
Another thud followed by the sound of knocking came from the fireplace.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody there?" The voice was definitely coming from the closed fireplace and the group surrounded it quietly to determine what was going on. "Oi! Is anyone here? If you can hear me, can you please open your floo so I can get out of your bloody chimney?!"  
  
Realization came to Giles in a flash. It had been so long since he'd used the floo network he'd had no idea how someone had gotten into his chimney. and why. The watcher signalled for the group to back off but stand guard as he reached forward and opened the floo.  
  
In a cloud of soot, a body came falling into the room. Landing with a thump, the stranger quickly stood up and brushed himself clean before noticing he had four weapons pointed at him.  
  
"Bloody hell!" The young man standing in front of the Sunnydale gang huffed. "Can't I get a bloody break!"  
  
Stepping forward, Giles sized up the teenage wizard and motioned for the weapons to be put down before speaking.  
  
"No need to worry, lad. Just a bit of a surprise having someone fall from the fireplace. May I ask your name and why you have come?"  
  
Calming a bit when he realized he was not in immediate danger, the young man exhaled with relief.  
  
"Right. Sorry about that. Got a bit turned around in the floo network. I can't even *guess* how far I am from the Burrow." Reaching out a hand, in greeting, toward Giles, he continued. "My name is Harry Potter."  
  
Giles had been reaching for the proffered hand when Harry announced his name. His eyes shifted immediately to the boy's forehead in search of the famous scar. To Buffy, Xander and Willow, it appeared that he had been frozen where he stood.  
  
Raising her weapon back up to Harry, Buffy glared at the intruder. "Okay, who are you and what did you just do to Giles?!"  
  
Realizing the situation, Giles forced himself out of his stupor. "No, Buffy. It's okay. Mr. Potter has done nothing to me. I was shocked to hear his name." Trying to dispell the obvious tension he added, "Why don't we all sit down and finish our tea. Would you care for a cup, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Trying not to roll his eyes at the dumbstruck man, Harry gratiously accepted the tea and sat down just thankful he had not stumbled into a Death Eater's home. "Please. call me Harry." He still had no idea where he was but he knew he needed to contact the Weasleys as soon as possible so they would not be worried about him.  
  
A thought struck him suddenly as he glanced at the blonde girl that was still eyeing him warily. "Are you American, then. er. Buffy, was it?"  
  
Surprised by the question, the slayer blinked twice before answering. "Well, yeah. Just you and Giles have the whole 'God save the Queen' thing going on."  
  
It was Harry's turn to be confused as he looked back to the man who was still trying to accept that The Boy Who Lived was in his living room. "I take it you're Giles, then. Could you please explain what she just said?"  
  
"Oh yes, I do apologize. My name is Rupert Giles. These are Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris." He point to each as he made the introductions. "And what Buffy was so eloquently trying to say is that, while you and I are British, they are American. If I may be so bold as to ask. why did you think they weren't American?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what was going on yet so he asked the most imposing question on his mind. "Mr. Giles, where. exactly. am I?"  
  
"Well, you are currently in my home in Sunnydale, California."  
  
Harry felt the color drain from his face. "C-California? As in. America? You're telling me that I flooed all the way to America. from Surrey?! That's *not* possible!"  
  
"You are, of course, right Mr. Potter." Giles wasn't certain how this had happened. "The floo network is not meant to transport across the ocean. I- I-I mean we can use it to communicate but travel that far should not be possible."  
  
"Um. can I just ask. what is a floo network and why do you keep calling him 'Mr. Potter' and acting like he was the second coming?" Xander had been baffled from the start and wanted to know more about this guy who had come tumbling in. "I mean. um. that came out rude but can someone tell us what's going on?"  
  
Harry smiled at the other boy and tried to explain how he'd gotten there and who he was to the group. "The floo network is set up between chimneys in the Britain. We use it to travel and to communicate like a muggle would use a telephone. only we can see the person we are talking to. Don't you use one here as well?"  
  
"Wait. muggles?" Xander became more intrigued by their guest with each passing moment. "What exactly is a muggle?"  
  
Harry frowned slightly at this. "But I thought. Mr. Giles, why is it I can feel powerful magic here and you know who I am but they seem to be muggles?"  
  
"That's actually a bit difficult to explain." The watcher wasn't sure how much information he should give Harry. It was obvious the boy was still in training and he didn't like the idea of divulging too much before Harry was ready. 'What am I thinking?! This is Harry Potter! The poor boy probably knows more than I do about the magical world!'  
  
"As far as the magic you are feeling, that would be the center of mystical convergence located in this town also known as the hellmouth. I know who you are because I am part of an organization known as the Council of Watchers and we have made it our business for centuries to aide in the magical world as much as possible. And as for the muggles. I, myself, am a sourceror and Buffy is the current Slayer. Willow and Xander, while they have not shown an aptitude for magic as of yet, do assist Buffy and I in maintaining control of the demons who tend to be drawn to the hellmouth."  
  
Harry had tensed at the mention of the hellmouth. He'd never heard of such a thing but he did know about demons. The young wizard didn't like the idea of being stuck in a place that attracted them naturally. He decided he needed to contact Professor Dumbledore quickly.  
  
"Mr. Giles, if you don't mind, I'll need the use of your fireplace to contact my headmaster. I was actually supposed to arrive at a friend's house this morning but I obviously can't risk trying to travel through the network since I should not have been able to in the first place."  
  
"Of course! My home is at your disposal, Harry. Would you like us to leave you alone to afford you and your headmaster a bit of privacy?""  
  
"That won't be necessary. It's likely Dumbledore will want to speak with you as well."  
  
"Dumb- You don't mean Albus Dumbledore, do you?" At hearing the name, Giles had perked up considerably.  
  
"Er. yes, sir. Do you know him?" Harry asked this as he made his was back toward the fireplace.  
  
"Actually, yes I do. After a.ahem. falling out between myself and the Warcher's Council, he helped me considerably in getting back on the path I was meant for." Giles smiled at the memory of the old wizard. "A bit cryptic, that old man, isn't he?"  
  
Harry chuckled, "Cryptic would be an understatement, Mr. Giles. Perhaps he just got worse as he got older!"  
  
The slayer and her friends had watched the interaction between the pair and they were all convinced that there was a lot more to this new boy than met the eye. They were all curious about him and, with a few glances and wordless gestures, agreed that they would try to get to know him as well as they could while he was in town.  
  
Xander was glad he was not the only one who wanted to spend time with Harry but, curiously, he found himself hoping for a bit of time with him without the influence of his two best friends.  
  
Harry pulled the tin of floo powder out of his pocket along with his wand. A quick charm and the empty fireplace was lit. He was aware of the eyes watching him and blushed at the thought of the dark haired boy watching his every move. Harry thought that Xander looked vaguely familiar but brushed it off. There was no way they had ever met before but there seemed to be something. Shrugging it off for further evaluation later, Harry tossed a pinch of powder into the flames.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore," the wizard called into the fire. A moment later the face of his headmaster appeared.  
  
"Ah, Harry! There you are!" It seemed the old wizard already knew Harry had not arrived at the Burrow as planned. "Did something go wrong when you left home this morning?"  
  
"Yes Professor. I had a bit of an accident when I was about to leave the Dursleys."  
  
Albus knew the boy had problems at home and from the look on Harry's face he could clearly see this was not an 'accident' he'd had any control over.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry? Where have you landed?"  
  
"I'm quite fine, sir." There was no way Harry was going to discuss details of his departure in front of strangers. "It seems as though I somehow managed to cross the pond through the floo network. I didn't want to try to floo back since I should not have been able to get here in the first place."  
  
The headmaster looked surprised for a moment at Harry's words. "You are quite right, my boy! Where exactly are you that you found it safe enough to contact me?"  
  
"Well, sir. I actually landed in the home of someone who appears to know you."  
  
At this, Giles stepped up next to Harry and made his presence known. "Hello, Albus. It's been a long time!"  
  
"Rupert! How pleasant to see you again!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled happily at his old friend. "What on Earth are you doing in America?"  
  
"All your help finally paid off, old friend. I was sent over earlier this year as watcher for the new slayer."  
  
"Good for you, Rupert! I always knew you'd get your wish someday. Where are you and your slayer posted? I'll need to come and collect Harry sometime today so he can safely return to England."  
  
"Actually, Albus. you may not want to wait until later. While I'm quite sure Harry can take care of himself, it really would be better for him to leave here as quickly as possible."  
  
Harry was startled by this statement. He'd understood Giles' comments about the hellmouth and how it attracted demons but surely it couldn't be as bad as all that. He decided to question the headmaster about it once they were home.  
  
Meanwhile, the mirth on the old wizard's face had deminished. "Where is he, Rupert?"  
  
"Sunnydale, California, Albus." Giles answered somberly. "Harry Potter is on the hellmouth."  
  
TBC 


	3. Xander's a WHAT?

Sending thanks out for all the wonderful reviews I am receiving on this fic!! I hope you enjoy this part and where I end up taking this story!  
  
Part 3  
  
A short time later the Sunnydale gang watched as an ancient looking man appeared from thin air in Giles' living room. Albus had wasted no time in leaving the school grounds so he could apparate to America. He was nowhere near as worried about Harry being on the hellmouth as his old friend obviously was but his intuition told him there was great cause for him to get there quickly.  
  
As soon as he took in the group of young people in front of him he knew why he'd rushed. Smiling as he glanced over all the faces, he finally spoke when he reached that of the watcher.  
  
"Rupert, you look well. I am so glad to see you after so many years. Time has been good to you!"  
  
"Thank you, Albus. I must say the same for you. What are you now? Nearing one hundred and fifty if I"m not mistaken?"  
  
The old wizard laughed, "Just a bit over actually. Can you believe I just celebrated my one hundred and fifty-second birthday?"  
  
The slayer and friends couldn't help but to gasp audibly at that. They'd never heard of a human living that long.  
  
Turning to the young people surrounding him, the headmaster explained, "Wizards tend to live to a ripe old age indeed! Why an old colleague of mine managed to live to be close to seven hundred years old before he died. Of course," he continued, "he had a little help from an elixer he'd made but-"  
  
Harry couldn't stop himself from interrupting. "Flamel's gone, sir?" He stared at the floor when he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, Professor. If I hadn't-"  
  
This time it was Dumbledore's turn to interrupt. "Don't blame yourself for that, Harry. You know perfectly well that the stone had to be destroyed. That had nothing to do with you! Without your help, Voldemort would have had it and returned much earlier than he did." He paused for a moment before going on. "Do you remember what I told you when you awoke after that first battle?"  
  
The young wizard finally lifted his eyes up to meet his mentor's. "You said that Nicolas and his wife's deaths would be like going to sleep after a very long day. And that death was the next great adventure. I do understand, sir. I'm just sorry you've lost your friends."  
  
"Not to worry, my dear boy! I have not lost them. We'll meet up again someday and begin our adventures together yet again!"  
  
Harry smiled, shakily but sincerely. "Yes, Professor."  
  
Having eased his student's conscience, Albus looked to Giles who had gone deathly pale during the course of the conversation. He realized, of course, that the watcher had not been told about the Dark Lord's return. Not wanting to discuss the details of the last few years he quickly reassured his old friend.  
  
"Rupert, relax yourself! There really is no cause for alarm. We have everything under control."  
  
Turning a stern glance at the disbelieving snort that Harry could not contain, Dumbledore changed the subject.  
  
"Now. how about some tea? Surely we could all do with a cup. And perhaps something sweet?"  
  
Coming out of his horror induced stupor, Giles looked to his students. After he'd made the appropriate introductions he asked, "Buffy. Willow. perhaps the two of you would be kind enough to get another pot of tea prepared?"  
  
Nodding their assent to the watcher, the girls headed to the kitched with the tray they'd already emptied before the old wizard arrived.  
  
Giles stepped over to his desk and picked up a jar before joining Albus, Harry and Xander again in the living room. "You got me hooked on these damn sweets, you know! Since leaving your office at Hogwarts the last time, I've never been without them."  
  
Albus looked into the jar he'd been handed and was delighted to find it filled with lemon drops. Chuckling, he took one out and popped it in his mouth. "Wonderful, Rupert! Thank you. I'd only just realized I had come all this way without my own! Boys? Would either of you care for a lemon drop?"  
  
Harry smiled and took a piece of the candy. He'd grown quite addicted to them, himself, over the past five years. Noticing that Xander had declined the offer, he grabbed a second one and handed it to him anyway.  
  
Xander looked questioningly at Harry.  
  
"If you don't take one," the wizard whispered into his ear, "he'll only keep offering until you do!"  
  
Xander shuddered at the feel of Harry's breath against his ear. He didn't know why it had caused such a reaction in him but he decided that it had not been a bad thing. Not wanting to bring attention to it, however, he just smiled and ate the lemon drop.  
  
Both Harry and Xander looked over to the adults and found Albus smiling and his eyes twinkling even more than normal. Giles, on the other hand, had once again found reason to be shocked.  
  
"Albus? Is there any particular reason why watching them brings back memories from my time spent at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to see it! I'm rather amazed that you never saw him for who he is before now. And what he is."  
  
At that, Rupert turned to look at the old wizard. "Are you telling me that he's. no! There is no possible way. The boy was born and raised here in Sunnydale! And - and there has been no evidence that he's. no, Albus. You must be wrong!"  
  
"Hey!" It was obvious they were talking about him and Xander had the distinct impression that he was missing something important. "Sitting right here, ya know. Can anyone clue me in to what you're talking about?"  
  
Before either man had a chance to answer, however, Buffy and Willow returned from the kitchen with a fresh tray of tea and a plate of cookies they'd found in a cupboard.  
  
"Who's talking about what, Xan?" Willow didn't like the look on her best friends face and Giles, she noticed, was again looking rather strange.  
  
A quick charm on the tea pot by Albus and it began filling the cups unassisted.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Wills. Apparently Giles and his friend think they know something about me and haven't informed *me* as to what it is."  
  
"Ah yes! Rupert and I were just having a debate about your friend and it seems we are at quite an impass." Albus turned to Xander, "Tell me, young man. were you, indeed, born here in Sunnydale?"  
  
Xander suddenly paled at the question. He'd only ever told Willow and Jesse the truth about his parents. Now, it seemed like this old wizard knew. Casting quick glances at Buffy and Giles, he swallowed heavily before answering. "N-no. I'm not really sure where I was born. I came to Sunnydale before I started school when my parents. adopted me."  
  
"Xander, why didn't you ever tell me you were adopted?" Buffy was confused as to why her best friend had hidden that from her.  
  
"Well it's not really something a person talks about, is it? If everyone knew the truth, I'd be even more outcast than I already am. God! Can you imagine Cordelia with that information?! Besides, it's not like it's important. So I'm not like everyone else? So what? But they don't have to know it!"  
  
Xander felt himself getting angry that he'd had to talk about this. Everytime he thought of it he felt as if he would explode. 'Maybe it would have been different if I'd been adopted by a couple who *weren't* abusive alcoholics!'  
  
Beside him, he heard Harry gasp. Still trying to calm himself, he turned to face the raven-haired boy. He found a look of amazement on Harry's face that confused him. "What?"  
  
Harry looked across to Professor Dumbledore. "He is."  
  
Xander couldn't take this anymore. "I am WHAT?!"  
  
Albus smiled at the boy, "You, Alexander, are a wizard."  
  
TBC 


	4. An Impossible Task

Part 4  
  
Three sets of eyes, all belonging to the Sunnydale teens, widened to almost comical proportions. The rest were set in varying degrees of expression. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled happily with the knowledge that he'd finally found the child. Giles had closed his eyes in near sadness at the announcement because he knew he was likely to lose one of the children he had grown so fond of since his arrival in Sunnydale. Harry still held a look of shock and amazement.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived had been able to figure out Xander's true nature when the boy beside him had grown angry with the discussion topic. He'd felt waves of power pouring off him along with his obvious emotional distress. Harry couldn't figure out why he hadn't felt Xander's magical strength since the moment he arrived. 'And didn't Mr. Giles say that neither Willow or Xander had shown any magical abilities? You'd think the man would have known about this after spending time with him.'  
  
It was several minutes before anyone broke the silence that had lapsed. Then it seemed as though everyone had something to say.  
  
"You're out of your mind!"  
  
"Xander, that is *so* cool!"  
  
"Does this mean you can help more with patrols?"  
  
"Professor, will we be taking him back to Hogwarts with us?"  
  
"My boy, everyone will be so happy to know that you are well!"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!"  
  
Giles just *knew* it would be days before the ache between his eyes would dissapate. He also knew he had to get control of the situation as quickly as possible. If what Albus had suggested was true, too much emotional overload for Xander would soon escalate to 'a very bad thing.'  
  
Once the group had quieted down, the watcher took note of the late hour and informed the girls that it would be best if they were to head home for the night.  
  
"But Giles-"  
  
"No 'buts', Buffy. If you will recall, you've fought a difficult battle tonight. You need to get some well-deserved sleep before your body wears down completely."  
  
"Alright. Xan, will you tell us what's going on tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, Buff. I'm not real sure I'll know but I'll call you. When are you leaving for L.A?"  
  
"Oh *crap*! I completely forgot I was leaving tomorrow! I'll have to pack before my dad gets here." Buffy gave Xander a quick hug before dragging a silent Willow to the door. "Call me before 5 o'clock, okay?"  
  
"No prob." Xander eyed his best friends. "Willow? Are you okay?"  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah! Just, you know, tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
The newly discovered wizard watched the red head warily as the door shut behind her. He wasn't sure what was wrong with his oldest friend but he knew, for certain, it was more than just being tired.  
  
"Lovely girls!" Dumbledore brought Xander's attention back to those still in the room. "Rupert, you'll want to keep an eye on young Willow. I believe you may eventually find your hands very full!"  
  
Giles knew better than to question the old wizard on the subject. It was clear Albus had no intention of expanding on the advice. The watcher made a mental note to pay closer attention to the slayer's friend.  
  
"Mr. Giles, if I may ask, why didn't you know Xander was a wizard?" Harry asked. "I mean, it seems as if you have spent a great deal of time together and, if I'm not mistaken, he's got quite a lot of power. especially for being untrained.  
  
"Although, I admit that I probably wouldn't have figured it out if I had not been sitting so close to him when he got upset a few minutes ago." He couldn't help the pink that rose in his cheeks at the thought of just how close he was *still* sitting to the other boy.  
  
"Actually, I have a theory about that already." Giles made sure to address both boys so as not to make Xander feel he was still being left out of the conversation that concerned him. "I believe the power eminating from the hellmouth has masked his magical signature since his arrival. And it's very likely that anything he may have done, of a magical nature, has been covered completely by the sheer blindeness of the residents of this town. People do have a way of ignoring those things they cannot explain."  
  
"Giles, don't tell me you believe all this! I mean, you're kidding, right?!" Xander still could not wrap his thoughts around the idea that he could have any supernatural abilities. "Think about it, G-Man! How often have I just gotten in the way since Buffy came to town? You'd think that something like this would have been obvious during all the demon and vampire slaying over the past few months!"  
  
"You know as well as I do, Xander that you have been a great deal of help to our cause! Buffy would not have made it though her first few days here if you had not followed her down into the sewers when she went to find Jesse." Giles softened his tone a bit when he saw Xander's reaction to the mention of his best friend. "And, tonight. Xander, she was *dead*. If- if you hadn't forced Angel into leading you to the Master's lair. Well, you know where we'd all be right now."  
  
"Y-you brought someone back to life?" Harry didn't know of any wizard who could do that.  
  
"That *wasn't* magic! She had drowned. All I did was give her CPR. anyone could have done that!" Xander smirked wickedly. "Except for Angel, of course."  
  
Giles shook his head trying to clear it of memories of Xander's actions the past months. "My point is that you seem to know, instictively, when *your* presence it required. Xander, try to see this as the wonderful thing that it is! Wizards are not common! There are people who have the ability to learn magics. Earth magics. You, however, were *born* with your own power!"  
  
"I-I just don't know how this could be possible. How can you be sure of this if the hellmouth is covering up any powers I'm supposed to have?"  
  
"Ah, that is quite easily answered, Alexander!" Albus smiled warmly at the confused boy. "You come from a long line of pureblood wizards. Never has your family had a non-magical child."  
  
Xander stared at the old wizard in a state of shock a moment before he could put his thoughts into words. "You mean you know my real family?"  
  
"Why, of course, dear boy! I met both of your parents when they were eleven years old and entered Hogwarts as first years. You, like Harry, were listed for admission into the school from the moment of your birth."  
  
"So, he's from England, then?" Harry mentally crossed his fingers in hopes that Xander would, in fact, return to Hogwarts with them. Then he thought of something that he hadn't connected before. If Xander was sent off to America and adopted, that would mean. "Professor? Is all this because of Voldemort? His parents." He cast a sad look at the other boy. He knew all too well Voldemort's effects on unsuspecting people's lives.  
  
"You are very close to the answer, Harry." The headmaster looked back to Xander. "You are, indeed, from England. As far as the questions you must have regarding your family, it is not my story to tell. However, what you should know is that your father is alive. And, if I know the man at all, he will be most pleased to know that you are as well, Alexander."  
  
"Me? Why would he think I was dead?"  
  
"Now!" Albus decided that was the moment to change the course of their conversation. "The question is are you willing to take your rightful place in the wizarding world?"  
  
Xander head was spinning with all the new information he had already received. "What exactly do you mean? What would I have to do?"  
  
"Why, return home with us, of couse! It will take quite a lot of work to get you caught up with the class you should be in but I believe this should not prove to difficult for you."  
  
"H-how far behind am I?"  
  
"Well, you'd be about to enter your sixth year. Now, that does mean that you've missed five years *and* taking your OWLS but with enough time and hard work we can get you caught up by Christmas!"  
  
Xander's eyes felt as if they were going to fall out onto the floor. "*Five* years of schooling in a few months?! There's no way I could catch up that easily!"  
  
"I-I could help you." Harry was sure he was as red as a Weasley's hair. He wasn't sure why Xander had that effect on him but he liked the other boy and hoped they could be friends. He'd be more than happy to help Xander catch up in his studies since it would give him more time to spend with him.  
  
"Excellent! Perhaps, Harry, you could also persuade Miss Granger to assist as well?" Albus knew that between the staff and two of their best students, Xander would have no problems at all.  
  
"Who's Miss Granger? Is she one of the teachers at your school?"  
  
Harry laughed. "No, though she does fancy herself that way when we have a study session. She's one of my best friends. I'm sure she and Ron would both love the chance to help you."  
  
At the mention of Harry's friends, Xander looked over to Giles. "But, what about Buffy and Willow? How could I just leave them here? If I'm a wizard, wouldn't I be able to help more with patroling?"  
  
"Xander, as much as we would all miss you, it would be best for you to be trained. You have the chance to learn more than you could ever imagine! Certainly more than you would learn here." Giles really would miss him but he couldn't allow the boy to stay out of obligation when the task of slaying really was Buffy's alone. "Should you decide to return once you've finished your schooling, we would more than welcome any help you could give us."  
  
"Wondeerful! Now that that's all settled," Dumbledore looked inquiringly at Xander, "What about your family here? Do you think your adoptive parents will object to your srudying abroad?"  
  
Xander had to fight not to laugh at the innocent question. "To be honest, I think they wouldn't even realize I was gone. So, no I dont see a problem there."  
  
"Well, as sorry as I am to hear that, Alexander, it does make matters a bit simpler, doesn't it. Harry and I will escort you home to pack whatever you'd like to take with you. I understand that you want time to say goodbye to your friends but I'm sure you can appreciate the need for leaving as quickly as possible. Will that be a problem?"  
  
Xander thought about it for a moment and as much as he'd like to say goodbye, he knew it would be easier if he didn't. "Giles, if I give you letters for Willow and Buffy, will you make sure they get them?"  
  
"Of course, Xander. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Just- just keep an eye on Willow for me? We already lost Jesse this year and this is going to hurt her pretty bad."  
  
"I'll make sure she is alright. Just make sure you don't forget how to write a letter once you're over there, eh? We'll all want to know how you are doing."  
  
"Sure, G-Man!" Xander smiled as he, Professor Dumbledore and Harry got up to leave. "Well, I guess this is it then!"  
  
Giles stepped up to his student and placed both hands on Xander's shoulders so as to center him. "I am very proud of you for making this choice and I know you will do great things, Alexander Harris. You take care of yourself."  
  
Xander smiled and made his way to the door with Harry close behind. They waited as Albus said goodbye to his old friend.  
  
"Well, Rupert, we part again. Keep in touch this time, will you? There are certain people at Hogwarts that would do well to know how you are doing."  
  
"Yes, Albus, I'll make sure to write." Giles gave the old wizard a wry smile. "And do tell Minerva not to get her knickers in a twist. I'll come home for a visit as soon as my schedule allows."  
  
A choked laugh from Harry caught there attention so they quickly said their goodbyes and the three travelling wizards were soon on there way.  
  
TBC 


	5. Goodbye Sunnydale

Disclaimer: Once again a reminder that non of these characters belong to me. ::sigh::  
  
A/N.There have been a few questions, concerns and comments coming to me about this fic. Let me see what I can answer without blowing my plot.  
  
Firstly, if you have not read the warning, please note that this is a *slash* fic. That means same sex relationships. In this case it's two males. Yes, there is likely to be a few sexually explicit scenes. Now, to expand on that. for those reading this on ff.net: I have never, nor will I ever, write Xander as anything but gay. All of the fics I have written center around our dear Zeppo and he remains happily and thoroughly bent in every last one of them. For anyone who takes offense to that, please keep in mind that it was originally Xander who Joss (reportedly) had intended to make the gay character. not Willow. Still offended? Stop reading this fic because it may only serve to piss you off. LOL.  
  
There was one email that stated that if Harry were to make a move on Xander he would freak and be in complete denial. Just remember that, other than a crush on Buffy that would never go anywhere, at the end of season 1 of BtVS (which is when this fic is based) Xander's sexual preferences had yet to be explored.  
  
Now, for the question about the identity of Xander's real father. Let me make this clear in case someone has meissed it. Harry and Xander are going to end up as a couple. Therefore. Xander is *not* his long lost brother. Kind of hard to be if he still has a living father, right? Hey! Lily was *totally* faithful to James!!! Actually, about half the guesses have been for Sirius Black and the other half for Severus Snape. I honestly struggled with that decision before I started writing this fic. Oh. I already know who it is but I will not be giving that away anytime soon. All in due time, people! Trust me on this!!  
  
Um, yeah. I'm done rambling now! Once again. a thank you for all the wonderful feedback I have been receiving. For anyone who doesn't know, feedback and reviews are the key ingredient in every author's diet!! FEED ME!!!  
  
Part 5  
  
Buffy watched her best friend as they walked together toward the Rosenberg's home. She knew something was bothering her and didn't, even for a second, believe it was just exhaustion.  
  
"What's really wrong, Willow? You've been awfully quiet since we left Giles' house and I know it's more than you're letting on."  
  
"I just have a bad feeling. I mean, these two *wizards* just come out of nowhere and tell us that Xander is one of them? What if.what if they're - I don't know - bad or something?! Or. or even if their *not* bad. what if they convince Xander to leave? I don't know if I can handle that."  
  
"Relax, Wills. First of all, Giles wouldn't let anything happen to Xander. He even knows that old guy, remember? And second, why on Earth would Xander want to leave? I mean, he's got two living parents who cared enough to adopt him. that has to be important to him, right?" Off on her reassuring tangent, Buffy never noticed the visible grimace that crossed Willow's face at the mention of the Harris'. "Besides, he's got us and you*know* there's no way he would just leave. See? Nothing to worry about!"  
  
Having reached the french doors that led to her bedroom, Willow turned to the slayer to say goodnight. "I hope you're right, Buffy. I just can't help feeling like things are about to change around here."  
  
"Of course I'm right! And, yeah, if Xander really is a wizard it's going to make slaying a hell of a lot easier for me! And that's a good change, right?"  
  
Willow wasn't sure how to take her friend's cavalier and self-centered attitude about Xander. 'Maybe it *would* be better for him someplace else.' She didn't like that thought, as it crossed her mind, but decided to wait until she could talk to Xander again before giving voice to it.  
  
"Sure, Buffy. maybe you're right." She didn't want the slayer to be delayed any longer by her own insecurities. She was sure it would all be dealt with soon. "Well, thanks for walking me home. Have fun with your dad this summer!"  
  
"Heh. yeah, I'm pretty sure I can milk the whole 'you're *so* far way and I miss you, Daddy' thing for at least a whole new wardrobe! Don't get too bored this summer!"  
  
With that, the slayer turned on her heel and headed home, glad that she had made Willow feel better. She never saw the incredulous look Willow had given her after her comment about her dad or the tear that had managed to escape and fall down her cheek.  
  
'Please, Xander. if you do go. just don't forget about me!'  
  
*******  
  
"Um. it would probably be best if you two come in." Xander didn't like the thought of Harry and Professor Dumbledore meeting his parents but. "It's really not safe around here at night. It shouldn't take me long to get my things. Do you.do you need to talk to my parents?"  
  
"I believe it would be a good idea for me to try to explain that you'll be leaving." Albus could see, from the look on Xander's face, that these would not be pleasant people. "Not to worry, my boy! I'll make sure they know nothing of your magical gifts. just that you are being returned to your true family."  
  
"Er. Professor?" Harry was glad he'd managed to stop them before they entered Xander's house. "Perhaps. I mean. can you transform our robes somehow? They are rather obvious!"  
  
"Oh! Right you are, Harry! Wouldn't want to arouse suspicious, do we?" A quick wave of his wand and both his and Harry's robes were transfigured into Muggle jeans and oxfords.  
  
"Wow. will I learn that?" Xander was starting to like the idea of learning to do magic. He'd talked with Harry on the short walk to his house and it seemed like nothing was impossible for a wizard.  
  
"All in due time, Alexander!" The headmaster's eyes twinkled brightly at the boy's apparent excitement. "Now. let's get your things and be on our way."  
  
Just as Xander was about to unlock the door, he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He knew he wouldn't have time to get the door open and everyone to safety if his suspiciouns were correct about what was hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Sir. I need you and Harry to stay right here. *Please* just trust me on this."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he pulled his stake from his pocket and jumped over the porch railing toward the bushes. Within seconds, he was caught in a fight with a vampire that had been seeking a quick meal.  
  
Seeing this, Harry immediately went for his wand. Before he could get it drawn to help his new friend, Dumbledore motioned for him to stop.  
  
"But. Prof-"  
  
"Just watch, Harry." Albus interrupted his quiet plea. "There is more to this boy than you know."  
  
Confused, Harry could do nothing but watch the fight. His eyes widened as he watched Xander fight.  
  
"Don't you guys ever pay attention?!" Xander asked the vampire with a sharp thrust of his fist. "Surely, you know by now," then a kick to the midsection, "which houses the slayer's friends live in!" He was knocked back a bit from the upper cut the feral vampire delivered. "You'd think," Xander made his final approach by feinting to the left before driving the stake through the vampire's heart from the right, "*some* of you would smarten up!"  
  
Brushing the dust of the defeated vampire off, Xander heard the happy applause behind him.  
  
"Well done, Alexander!"  
  
Harry could hardly believe what he'd just seen. "What the bloody hell was that?!"  
  
Red faced, Xander joined them again on the porch. "That was a sorry excuse for a vampire. Heh. he didn't even put up much of a fight. My guess is he was fairly young. Not many vamps try attacking us around our homes."  
  
"*That* was a vampire? But. how did you." Harry was more confused about Xander than ever.  
  
After a nod from Dumbledore, Xander explained, "Buffy is the Vampire Slayer. She was destined to be the chosen one with superhuman strength and abilities. Giles is her Watcher. he records her activities and trains her. When Willow and I met them earlier this year we started helping out with slaying and researching around the hellmouth. That's why it's so dangerous in Sunnydale. This town is over run with vampires and demons."  
  
Xander took a quick look around them. "We should probably get inside before we attract anymore unwanted attention."  
  
After unlocking the door and leading the two wizards inside, he quickly made introductions to his parents before heading upstairs with a still stunned Harry in tow.  
  
"That was really amazing what you did out there," Harry knew he must have sounded like a total git but he couldn't keep the awe out of his voice.  
  
Xander blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. that really wasn't anything special. I mean, you should see Buffy when she slays. now *that* is cool to watch!"  
  
"But, from what you said, she's got super strength or something. You don't, do you? And how *did* you kill that vampire?"  
  
Xander laughed while packing his duffle bag. "No. I don't have any kind of extra strength. I've just learned enough hand to hand combat skills to keep me alive in a fight. And around here, those fights are to the death. We either get the stake through their heart or end up as dinner."  
  
"Is that the only way to kill a vampire, then? A wooden stake? What about garlic and sunlight?" Harry had seen enough vampire movies to know the rumors but his Defense Against Dark Arts classes had yet to require study on them.  
  
"Um. let's see. Stake though the heart, sunlight, beheading and fire will kill them. Garlic, holy water and holy relics, like crosses, burn them and can incapacitate them."  
  
"Do those things kill other demons too?"  
  
"Not most of the time. Sometimes it takes a special sword or a spell. One time there was this." Xander blushed. He liked talking to Harry but he was sure the other boy would get bored if he started rambling on. It was likely, he figured, that Harry knew more about all this than he did. The last thing he wanted was to push the boy away by talking to much about life on the hellmouth. "Y-you don't want to know about all this. I mean, you know all kinds of stuff, right? About magic and demons and evil?"  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought of the evil he had faced. "I know a bit about evil, that's for sure. But I don't know half of what you must. Will you.will you tell me more?"  
  
Xander picked up his bag and motioned toward the door. "I can tell you more about it when we get. where ever we're going. Most people in this town, including my parents, don't have a clue about all that so it's best not to talk about it anymore until we're gone."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Harry followed Xander back downstairs to find Dumbledore. He was anxious to learn whatever he could from him and was looking forward to their study sessions together. 'Maybe, while I'm helping him, he can teach me too. Definitely couldn't hurt to be prepared for anything Voldemort might decide to throw at us next.'  
  
Once Xander said goodbye to parents that didn't seem too distraught at seeing him go, he turned to the headmaster.  
  
"So. how are we getting there? You got here really fast so there's got to be some kind of trick to it, right?"  
  
Albus chuckled. "A bit of a 'trick', yes. You and Harry will be going to Hogwarts by means of a portkey."  
  
Harry paled at this news. "Isn't there a way that we can apparate with you, Professor?"  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Harry. I know it's been quite sometime since you've used a portkey and that you've been avoiding it since then but you need to get past that fear." Albus looking kindly at his student. "I've charmed it myself, Harry. It will take you straight to Hogsmead."  
  
"Y-yes, Professor."  
  
"Now, Alexander, all you have to do it hold on to this," the old wizard transfigured his Muggle clothes back into robes, as well as Harry's, and pulled out a rusted soda can. "Once I set the time on it, just hold on and you will be pulled to your destination. It's completely safe, I assure you."  
  
Xander had his doubts after seeing the look on Harry's face but knew he had little choice in the matter. He watched as Dumbledore waved his wand and whispered over the old can.  
  
"Now, I'll meet you boys back at Hogwarts. Harry, why don't you take Xander on a tour and then meet back in my office for tea?"  
  
"Sure, Professor." Harry took the portkey from the headmaster. "If I may ask, sir, why aren't you going back with us?"  
  
"I'll need to start making arrangements for Alexander's lessons and collect the books he will need for his studies." Harry noticed the old blue eyes twinkling slightly more than normal as Dumbledore continued. "And I'm sure you boys would enjoy some time getting to know each other."  
  
Neither boy could see the blush on the other's cheeks since they had both chosen that moment to study their shoes.  
  
Albus chuckled, knowing full well that fate had lent a hand in sending Harry to Sunnydale. He knew beyond any doubt that both boys had found exactedly what they needed.  
  
"The password for the Gryffindor tower is 'bravery' and 'lollipop' for my office. Now, I'll be off. The portkey will activate in one minute. See you both soon."  
  
Xander watched as Albus Dumbledore disappeared from sight.  
  
"It won't be long now. you'll want to hold on tight to your bag so you don't drop it."  
  
Xander did as he was told and attached his free hand to the can Harry was holding. Feeling his fingers brush against the other boy's, Xander swallowed heavily and met Harry's eyes.  
  
Neither boy could look away as Harry quickly explained how it would feel to transport with the portkey. Xander tried desperately to listen but couldn't quite get past his own thoughts. 'What a beautiful shade of green.'  
  
A moment later he felt as if he were being pulled away by a hook latched on to his navel.  
  
TBC 


	6. The Sorting and a bit of 'wow'

Disclaimer: Nope! Still not mine!  
  
A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to Shadwmage7. Never before have I received such enthusiastic and encouraging feedback!!! This is for you sweetie!  
  
Part 6  
  
Xander was thankful that he'd managed to land on something soft, rather than the hard ground, until he realized exactly *what* that something was. Frozen for a moment, all he could do was stare into Harry's eyes from above.  
  
"Oh . um, sorry!" Finally struggling to get up, Xander flushed from the contact. "I . I didn't mean to . uh . land on you!"  
  
"S'alright," Harry had had the wind knocked out of him but knew that couldn't be the cause for the sudden dryness of his mouth. He slowly stood up and took a deep breath. "Same thing happened to me my first time too. Takes a bit of getting use to."  
  
Xander took a look around while willing himself to breath normally. 'God! Can I *be* any lamer?! Why did I freeze like that? Why do I feel like the world is spinning whenever Harry even *looks* at me?' Unbidden, the thoughts kept circling his head until he finally clamped down on them once and for all. 'Get a grip, Xan! You're starting to babble like Willow!'  
  
"So . this is England?"  
  
"Scotland, actually. I live in England but this is where we'll be going to school. Hogwarts isn't far from here." Harry was glad to see that they'd appeared just outside of Hogsmeade. "Come on. I'll treat you to your first taste of the wizarding world!"  
  
Xander and Harry started up the road toward town. As they walked, The Boy Who Lived explained that Hogsmeade was the only completely wizarding town and that they often were allowed to spend a day there during the weekends.  
  
"Um . I guess Professor Dumbledore will be getting in touch with your father. Once you get a permission slip signed, you'll be able to come out with us." Harry had never realize a person could blush so many times in one day. "I mean . if you want to, that is!"  
  
"Yeah," Xander smiled broadly at the invitation. "That'd be cool."  
  
Reaching their intended destination, Harry opened the door and led Xander into the cool pub. "This is The Three Broomsticks. Hermione, Ron and I come here every chance we get!" Harry turned to the woman behind the bar. "Can we have a couple of butterbeers, Madam Rosmerta?"  
  
"Sure thing, Harry-love! Go ahead and have a seat; I'll be right over."  
  
Xander let out a big yawn as he sat down across from the other boy. "Oh! Sorry! I guess I didn't think about the time difference. I would actually be asleep by now back home. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"It's just a bit past noon." Roserta answered as she set their drinks down. "May I ask what brings ya here all the way from America?"  
  
"This is Alexander, Madam Rosmerta. He's come to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Alex, is it? Well I'm sure you'll love it here. Most everyone does!" With that, she returned to her duties.  
  
*******  
  
Once the young wizards had finished their butterbeers, which Xander had loved of course, Harry had insisted on buying his new friend a set of robes before they headed on to Hogwarts.  
  
Xander hadn't liked the idea of Harry buying the clothes for him but he soon found that once Harry had set his mind on something, there really was no talking him out of.  
  
"It's just something for you to wear until we can get you some school robes and things. Just consider it a 'Welcome to Wizardry' gift!"  
  
So Xander had selected very simple black robes. He *was* quite happy to be able to cover up the garish shirt he had been wearing (as he'd rather despised the cheap, second-hand clothing he was forced to endure) and it helped him to feel a bit less out of place in this new, mysterious place.  
  
What Harry had been unwilling to say was that he saw a lot of similarities in the way he and Xander had been raised. 'Perhaps he didn't get tossed in a cupboard but, from the looks of things, he was just as mistreated and as unloved as I was.' And Harry was determined to make sure Xander never had to feel that way again. 'I just hope his father is as good a man as Dumbledore says.'  
  
"Holy *shit*!" The look on Xander's face could only be called amazed and slightly disbelieving.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
At first, the boy could only point ahead of him, past the gates they now stood before. "*That's* where we're going?!"  
  
Harry smiled easily as he recalled his first view of the school. He was silently pleased to be there for Xander's first sight of it.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Xander."  
  
No longer able to form words, the American followed Harry through the gate and up to the main entrance. He nodded when Harry suggested they head up to Gryffindor tower to drop off his bag until Xander could be properly sorted before getting a quick bite in the kitchens. Having heard the mention of lunch, Xander followed Harry eagerly toward the other boy's dorm.  
  
"Do all the paintings move like that?"  
  
"Was that a *real* ghost?"  
  
"Um, why is this staircase moving?"  
  
"I'll never be able to find my way around here without getting lost!"  
  
Harry just smiled and answered every question good-naturedly hoping that his new friend would be as comfortable as Harry, himself, was within the walls he called home.  
  
******  
  
After surviving lunch that had been served by house elves ecstatic to see Harry and meet Xander, Harry proceded to give Xander a tour of the school.  
  
Xander had gaped at the Great Hall. He'd marveled at the enchanted ceiling. He'd been stunned by the view from the highest point of the Astonomy Tower. And he'd been slightly confused at Harry's mention of the dungeons. They had not gone down those stairs and, at Xander's question of why the other boy avoided them, he was answered with, "Trust me, you'll see more of them than you could ever want before the summer is over!"  
  
Finally, Harry had stopped in front of a stone gargoyle and announced that they had arrived at the headmaster's office.  
  
"Lollipop," Harry stated clearly to the statue.  
  
Then in front of them stood a staircase that spiraled upward toward the office door. Before they'd even had a chance to knock they heard the old wizard inside granting them entrance.  
  
"Ah! Harry . Alexander," Dumbledore greeted them merrily. "Do come in and sit. I trust the tour went alright?"  
  
As was the headmaster's custom, Albus led the discussion making sure to keep matters light for the time being. Although Harry was quite use to this, Xander was becoming increasingly agitated. While he had enjoyed his tour of the castle and wanted to learn everything he could about his new school, there was something more important to him that remained at the forefront of his mind.  
  
"Um . Professor? I- I don't mean to interrupt but can I ask you a question?" He really had no idea if he was stepping over some invisible line of propriety but he feared that Dumbledore might never get around to his concerns.  
  
"Of course, Alexander! I'm sure you have much on your mind."  
  
"Well, you mentioned back in Sunnydale that you know my dad." Xander shifted nervously in his seat. "When will I get to meet him? Does he know that I'm even here? Will he come to Hogwarts? Will I be staying here until the new term begins or will I go to live with him?" Xander finally stopped to catch his breath before he realized he had gone on a full-scale Willow babble.  
  
Albus chuckled kindly at his newest pupil. "Let us start with the simplest question and work our way up, shall we?"  
  
Xander swallowed heavily and nodded. He noticed the empathetic look on Harry's face and smiled. The other young wizard had already shared his story of his parents' deaths and had offered Xander his support.  
  
Dumbledore saw the glances shared between the two boys and was happy to know they had become friends.  
  
"You will be remaining here for the rest of the summer. Now, we'll need to get you sorted into the proper house so that you may become accustomed to your surroundings."  
  
"Sorted? How do I do that?"  
  
"Oh! It's quite easy, dear boy." Albus stood to rmove the ancient Sorting Hat from its shelf. "I'll just place this hat on your head and within a few moments it will tell us where you are to be placed. I must say . I am quite curious myself! I suspect the hat to find it difficult deciding your placement as it did with Harry five years ago."  
  
"What's the difference? I mean, is it more than just separating students for the sake of space in the towers?"  
  
"It is, indeed, more than that, Alexander. Each student is sorted according to their skill and personality. Space is not an issue as the castle will immediately adjust to accommodate for you once the Sorting Hat announces your House."  
  
Xander sat still as the old hat was placed on his head. After a moment he heard a voice begin speaking. It was clear to him that neither Harry nor the headmast could hear this. He briefly wondered if that was normal.  
  
~~I see you've finally found your way home, Alexander. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever arrive.  
  
Now, where to place you. I see a connection within you to all four of the Houses. This will be difficult indeed. But have no fear, you will be suitably placed.  
  
I see an eye for planning but patience does not appear to be one of your traits so a Hufflepuff you shall not be.  
  
You have worked very hard to hide your intelligence from your peers in the past but you cannot hide it from me. You have a brilliant mind, young man. Make sure not to hide it within these walls. Still . I do not see you benefitting from Rowena so Ravenclaw is out as well.  
  
Hmmm . your recent experiences have shown you to have quite a cunning mind but I sense it is not likely you would be happy in Slytherin.  
  
No . the answer is quite clear to me now. You have braved many dangers for the good of those around you and are headstrong and fearless . though you claim otherwise at times. You, Alexander, are a true White Knight. Therefore the House for you could only be.~~  
  
"*GRYFFINDOR!!*"  
  
Xander looked over at Harry to find him smiling broadly while Dumbledore placed the hat back on the shelf.  
  
"Now, might I suggest that you both return to your dorm to rest before dinner?" The headmaster picked up a small wooden chest from his desk and handed it to Xander. "In this box are all the books you will need to catch up with your classmates. I highly suggest you wait until you've arrived in your room before opening it though. It's been charmed to be smaller and light weight until it is opened."  
  
Xander stood to take the chest and eyed it curiously before looking back up at Dumbledore.  
  
"But, sir . what about- "  
  
"All of your questions will be answered the next time we speak, Alexander. I will tell you, however, that by this time tomorrow you will truly understand how different your life will be."  
  
Trying not to let his disappointment show, Xander followed Harry out of the headmaster's office and back toward Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Don't be too upset with the Professor, Xander." Harry knew, from experience how the other boy was feeling. "He usually knows when it is the right time to answer the questions asked of him. I know it can be frustrating but just trust that he knows what he's doing, alright?"  
  
"Yeah . I guess I don't have much choice, anyway." Xander shot Harry a quick look before asking, "So . does this mean we're going to be roommates?"  
  
"Yep! You'll be with me, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. They're all good guys so you shouldn't have any troubles making friends with them once the term starts. The girls in our class are nice too. Hermione is the brains while Lavender and Parvati are just a tiny bit flighty. Hermione is the one Dumbledore wants to help you with your studies."  
  
By the time they'd climbed the stairs to their dorm, the room had already increased in size and a bed, night table and cupboard had been added for Xander.  
  
"Wow! The headmaster wasn't kidding when he said 'immediate', was he?"  
  
"I never could figure out how they do that. I mean, it's never a guarantee how many first years will be sorted into each house and the dorms are always the right size for whatever number it happens to be. Hermoine would probably know. She's practically memorized every word of 'Hogwarts: A History.'"  
  
Xander looked around the room. "So which bed is mine?"  
  
Harry quickly pointed out each bed and named which student would occupy it when the term began. "... and this one is mine so that would make ."  
  
"Make mine next to yours," Xander finished when he'd realized why Harry had stopped speaking. He instantly blushed at the thought of sleeping next to Harry every night. 'Well, not sleep *next* to him . just . close to him. Damn! I've go to stop this before I freak him out!'  
  
Avoiding looking at the other boy for a moment, he placed the miniature trunk Dumbledore had given him at the foot of his bed. Warily, he reached out and flipped open the top. In the blink of an eye, the trunk and all its contents had grown to full size.  
  
"Whoa!" Xander stumbled back a bit. "This is really going to take some time to get use to!"  
  
Having briefly forgotten the embarrassment about the bed placement, Xander looked back toward Harry. Before he could get another word out he found himself lost in the emerald eyes of the other wizard. Xander had never seen that particular look directed at him before.  
  
It was the way Buffy looked at Angel.  
  
Harry tried, with all his might, to tear his gaze away from Xander. He raked his fingers through his hair and attempted to speak. It proved to be a harder task than it should have been.  
  
"Xander . I . "  
  
"Yeah . me too." Xander was more than a little confused. After Buffy had come to Sunnydale, he had been certain he was falling in love with her. 'Buffy is beautiful! What guy wouln't want her?' But, in all that time, he'd never been so effected by her. 'Harry is a guy! Why does being near him make me think of long walks and picnics and . kissing?'  
  
At the same moment, Harry was lost in similar thoughts. 'How is this possible? I mean, I like girls. Right? I had such a huge crush on Cho during fourth year. But . this. this is so . different. Xander makes me think of sunlight and poetry and . kissing.'  
  
Neither would ever be able say who moved first. All either of them knew was that one moment they were half way across the room from each other and the next they were only centemeters apart.  
  
Harry reached a hand up to touch Xander's cheek. He decided that he liked the feeling of the other boy's skin beneath his fingers. He could feel Xander's breath on his face and all doubts flew from his mind. He slowly leaned forward trying to convey his intentions to Xander in case he wanted to back away.  
  
Instead of pulling back, Xander closed his eyes and met Harry half way.  
  
It was just a brief kiss. Their lips brushed gently together and parted ever-so-slightly. Harry tilted his head so they could have better access to each other. Both boys shivered at the sensations creeping through their bodies.  
  
As they pulled away, Harry smiled nervously. He saw the peaceful look on Xander's face and gave a sigh of contentment and relief.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah . wow."  
  
TBC 


	7. The Meeting

Part 7  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at the wizards and witches congregated in the conference room. He felt badly for having to ask them to cut their summer holiday short but he had no doubt that they'd all understand.  
  
"If I could now have your attention please," the headmaster finally called the meeting to order. "First, I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you all relish the free time you have during the summer months and would rather be elsewhere. However, this year, I'm afraid I must ask you all to return to your teaching duties early."  
  
The protest and questions came forth immediately.  
  
"Albus, you *can't* be serious!"  
  
"Has something happened?"  
  
"Does this have to do with You-Know-Who?"  
  
"It's that blasted *Potter* again, isn't it?!"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the professors.  
  
"Now. If you will allow me to continue?" He looked over his half-moon glasses at them. After seeing that they were ready to listen, he continued.  
  
"There has been a late addition to our sixth year class. He has already been sorted and placed in Gryffindor."  
  
This earned a snort of acknowledgement from the Head of Slytherin and a look of concern from the Head of Gryffindor.  
  
"Is he an exchange student, Albus?" Professor McGonnagal was anxious to learn more about her newest charge.  
  
"No, Minerva. As fate would have it, Alexander has only recently been discovered to have magical abilities. And had it not been for our own Harry Potter, it is likely he would never have been found."  
  
"Somehow I *knew* Potter was involved in this!"  
  
"Now, Severus," Dumbledore scolded gently. "It was all quite innocent. Harry was only meant to floo from Privet Drive to the Weasley's home this morning but found himself quite far from home when he came to a stop in the network."  
  
This startled the staff greatly. They all knew the boy was prone to inadvertent accidents at times and they hated the thought of him being unprotected.  
  
"He is alright isn't he?" This from Transfigurations Professor and Head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonnagal. "Where did he end up?"  
  
Albus chuckled as he answered, "It seems Harry has, once again, defied the impossible! He managed to get all the way to Sunndydale, California in America!"  
  
Several light hearted gasps came forth at the thought of flooing over the Atlantic Ocean and the whole North American continent. The concensus seemed that Harry Potter would somehow always find a way to prove theory and proven fact to be wrong. at least for him.  
  
"Albus," Professor Snape eyed the old headmaster warily. "Do you mean to tell us that Harry Potter was on the BLOODY HELLMOUTH?!"  
  
The rest of the room became as silent as a tomb. None of the other professors had recognized the name of the American city but they all knew of the existence of the hellmouth.  
  
"Yes, Severus. That is exactly what I am saying." Dumbledore stalled the outcry of concern that was about to burst forth. "Harry is fine. No harm came to him while he was there. And now he is safely tucked away in his dorm room with Alexander."  
  
"Can we assume that Alexander had been living on the hellmouth?" Minerva willed her heart rate to slow now that Harry's safety had been ensured. "How on Earth was Harry able to find the boy?"  
  
"Alexander was in the home of the slayer's watcher," Albus' eyes twinkled merrily as he looked at McGonnagal. "By the way, Minerva. Rupert Giles asked me to tell you that he will be in touch before long."  
  
The headmaster chuckled as he saw the smile and slight blush rise on the cheeks of the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Snape had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the woman before addressing Dumbledore again. "What, exactly, to you need from us? From what you've said, this boy has no training or knowledge of the wizarding world. Why on Earth would you put him with the sixth years?"  
  
"Well, we can't expect him to attend classes with the first years, can we? Alexander *is* sixteen years old. It just wouldn't be appropriate." Albus paused for a moment to look each of the professors in the eyes. "What we need to do is get him caught up on what he's missed."  
  
This time the murmur that broke out was from mass incredulity.  
  
One voice managed to break out above the rest. "How long do you intend this *catching up* to take, Headmaster." It was clear the Potions Master was not pleased with the idea of teaching this new student five years worth of lessons in a short period of time.  
  
"I believe, with all of you and the help of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, Alexander can complete this task be the Christmas holidays." Again the headmaster found himself calling the room to order. "The boy is very bright is very likely to be a very powerful wizard if his family history is considered. I have no doubt that this can and *will* be accomplished.  
  
"Now, what I need all of you to do is set up a training program that will last until the new term begins. Once the other students arrive, it will remain up to you to ensure that Alexander continues to progress accordingly. Should all go well, I expect him to join the sixth year students in January.  
  
"I want to thank you all in advance," the headmaster concluded, "for making every effort for this young man."  
  
Knowing they had been dismissed, the group of professors took their leave one by one. Before the room was completely empty, Dumbledore pulled one professor aside.  
  
"I need to speak with you further. Would you be able to come to my office in an hour?"  
  
"Of course, Headmaster," was the only reply he received.  
  
*******  
  
One hour later, Dumbledore sat at his desk pouring tea for the three men before him. He knew the task he would soon face would not be easy and was more than willing to stall just a bit longer.  
  
"Albus, can you tell me what the hell Lupin and his mangy mutt are doing here?" Yes, it was clear, as always, that Severus Snape detested being within shouting distance of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
"I've asked them here for their help, Severus. Just as I've asked you and the other professors for help today." Albus turned to the werewolf and escaped convict. "What I am about to ask the three of you will be a difficult task. I have no doubt that it can be accomplished, but it will take the efforts of all of you. Before you object, let me say that you have worked well together for the Order and managed to put aside your differences for the fight against Voldemort. I am well aware that you insist on maintaining your grudges although I do wish you would finally find peace between you. But, I am asking for your collective help in this matter."  
  
The three men shifted uncomfortably before coming to a silent agreement between them. They would once again rise to the task of working together for whatever lay before them.  
  
Seeing this, Albus smiled and continued, "Over the next few months, I would like you all to join forces in training Alexander in his Defense classes. It is likely, at a certain point, I will be requesting Harry to join him in these lessons. I feel that both boys will need to learn to work together in this subject as it is likely Alexander will stand at Harry's side in the battle that will inevitably come."  
  
The shock of this news was obvious on the faces before him. It had always been assumed that the final battle would be fought between Harry and Voldemort alone. Albus, himself, knew that without Alexander, Harry had only a small chance of surviving. It had been forseen centuries ago that two joined souls would bring the downfall of the Dark Lord. The old wizard had begun to fear that the victory of the battle would be Voldemort's. But that morning, as he watched the two boys, he saw their auras combine to form a powerful light. Fate had finally allowed Harry to find his soulmate.  
  
"Each of you will be responsible for a different portion of their classes. Severus, it will be your job to train Alexander, and eventually Harry, in the defense again dark magic as well as how to use dark magic." Seeing the nod of agreement from the potions master, he continued. "Sirius, you will be training them in hand to hand combat and weaponry. You will find that Alexander already has a good deal of knowledge in this area. Allow him to tell you of his past experiences before you begin." Another nod. "And Remus, your task will be teaching battle stategy and endurance."  
  
Smiling happily, Dumbledore advised that Snape, Lupin and Black meet later that day to discuss their lesson plans together.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you are anxious to see Harry," he said as he turned to Sirius and Remus. "You'll find him and Alexander in their dorm room. Why don't you both go up there and introduce yourselves. Sirius, I'd like you to explain your current status our new pupil so he will not be caught by surprise later."  
  
"Of course, Albus." Black stood and headed out the door with Lupin in tow.  
  
Seeing that the meeting was over, Snape stood to take his leave. "If that will be all-"  
  
"Actually, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, "If you could please stay. There is one more thing I must discuss with you about Alexander."  
  
The potions master sat back down with a questioning look on is face. "How much more can there be, Albus? You've got the boy's curriculum all but planned for the next several months and as he was not sorted into Slytherin I see no further need for my involvement."  
  
The old wizard wasn't sure how to explain the facts to Severus. He had no doubt of his reaction but didn't want to stun the man into shock.  
  
"Severus, there is more about this boy that you need to know." He paused, finally finding a solution to the problem. "Perhaps it would be best for you to meet him."  
  
"I don't see why that is necessary before he comes to my class, but do what you will." Snape, though he would never admit it, was now curious about the boy. He'd never seen the headmaster at a loss for words and it was clear this was important.  
  
As Snape sat wondering about this new student, Albus summoned a house elf and sent her to fetch the boy and escort him to the office.  
  
"You will see, in a moment, why I am insisting on this meeting now, Severus."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the headmaster's door. "Come in, Alexander."  
  
Albus smiled at the boy who timdly poked his head through the door. "If you recall, I told you that all your questions would be answered the next time you saw me. Well, it is time, my boy.  
  
Xander slowly made his way into the offfice. He saw the headmaster sitting behind his desk, just as he had earlier that day. He also noticed a man that had yet to turn around. He paused for a moment, suddenly nervous beyond belief. 'Is that him? Is this man my . father?'  
  
Tired of waiting for him to walk further into the room, Snape turned around to get a look at the boy Dumbledore had been so anxious for him to meet. What he saw made his heart drop and he found himself standing dizzily. 'It can't be!'  
  
"Albus?" Severus gasped as he supported his weight on the chair next to him.  
  
Seeing the man-his Dad-in obvious distress, Xander leapt forward in an effort to keep him from falling. Grasping his arm to give support, the boy looked up at Severus and smiled shyly. He watched as the shocked look on the man's face turned to disbelief and then, after a moment of scrutiny, hope.  
  
Severus slowly raised a hand up to trace Xander's face. He could see, clearly, the combination of his and his beloved Catherine's features in the boy. Sure that he could stand on his own again, Snape straightened up and looked down at the boy-his son and smiled.  
  
"Your mother insisted we name you after her father, Alexander. He was a great wizard and she knew the moment she saw you that you would be, too."  
  
Xander smiled at the thought of his parents loving him and being proud of him. That was what he had wanted most his entire life and had always been denied. The smile faded.  
  
Seeing the sad look upon his son's face, Severus began to worry. 'What if he doesn't want to be here. Maybe he'd rather be with the people who raised him.'  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Father and son turned to see Albus smiling broadly at the reunion. "Why don't the two of you go for a walk? I'm certain you both have a lot to talk about and it is a beautiful day outside. It seems a shame to waste it."  
  
Snape nodded to the headmaster and looked back down at his son. "Would you like that, Alexander?"  
  
Still not able to find his voice, Xander meerly nodded his assent before being led out by the comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
********  
  
Severus peered down at his son as they walked out the front doors of Hogwarts. He was still trying to grasp that Alexander, who he had believed to be dead, was alive and at his side.  
  
When he had received the news of his wife's body being found along with dozens of others that had been attempting to escape the coming war, Snape had been shattered. Having been in the Dark Lord's ranks, but not yet long enough to reach the inner-circle, he'd feared for the lives of his wife and son. While both their families could claim centuries of pureblood, it had become apparent that Voldemort was unstable and he had made it clear that no one was safe should they not consent to carrying his mark. Having witnessed and experienced the cruelty the Dark Lord cast upon his followers, Severus had refused to let Voldemort anywhere near his family.  
  
He'd heard that a large group of Muggleborns were planning to leave the continent to find safety until the war had ended. It had taken all of his will to convince Catherine that she and Alexander would be safer far from him. It was with hope for his family's safety that he watched the ship sail away from Britain, out of the realm of Voldemort's power.  
  
No one could explain the deaths of more than half the people on that boat as it crossed the Atlantic. Fearing for their own safety, the crew had decided to confine the passengers below deck so as not to contract this mysterious illness. By the time they reached American waters, nearly two- thirds were dead or dying. No doctor could find any disease or infection on anyone. It baffled the members of the medical society for years to come.  
  
To make matters worse, most of the people, living and dead, had forgone much of the paperwork needed for identification in the Muggle world. They'd all intended to enter the wizarding world that was well-hidden on American soil. Need for Muggle documentation had not been forseen. Because of this, few bodies could be placed with pictures and paperwork. One of those few to be identified was the body of Catherine Snape.  
  
It took the better part of a year for families remaining in Britain to learn of the fates of their loved ones. Severus had answered the call of Voldemort and stood with his fellow Death Eaters when the Dark Lord finally entered the forest clearing. Upon calling for silence, Voldemort had proclaimed almost happily that the ship carrying nearly one hundred muggleborns had met with a disastrous fate and that most had not survived. Severus had felt as if some had shoved a hot poker through his heart. He controlled his outward appearance, grateful for once for the Death Eater mask, and left the meeting at the earliest possible moment.  
  
When he'd reached his home, it did not take long for his fears to be answered. A letter arrived the next morning confirming that Catherine was dead along with many others, adults and children, who could not be named.  
  
Severus Snape paid a visit to Albus Dumbledore the next day.  
  
*******  
  
Having finished explaining to his son what had happened all those year ago, the potions master and Xander sat beside the lake in silence for several minutes. The revelation of these things brought tears to the boy's eyes. Silently berating himself for the weakness, he tried to wipe the tears away before they were noticed.  
  
Seeing the obvious distress his son was going through, Severus awkwardly placed his arm around the boy in a comforting gesture. He was surprised when, after briefly stiffening, he found his arms full of a sobbing teenager. Wrapping both arms around his son, he allowed him to mourn the loss of the mother he had never known.  
  
After a time, Xander finally managed to pull his emotions back under his control and sat up. Eyes red and puffy, he looked warily at his father from beneath his lashes.  
  
"I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that." As he spoke, Xander started to back away from the man. The fear was evident on his face. "I won't do it again. I promise."  
  
Frowning, Severus tried to figure out why his son was reacting this way. "There is no need to apologize, Alex. You've done nothing wrong."  
  
The teen flinched at the sound of that name. "Don't - please don't call me that!"  
  
"What is wrong?" More confused than ever, the potions master moved toward his son. "Are you afraid that I'm angry with you?"  
  
Xander stood up abruptly and back away. With a glazed look in his eyes, he spoke to the man, "Real men don't cry. Tears are for girls and sissies. A man should be able to take a beating without a sound. I will *not* cry."  
  
Apalled by this turn of events, Severus stepped forward quickly and pulled the boy to him. Feeling his son's knees give out, he slowly lowered them both back to the ground. After taking a moment to calm himself, Snape looked down at his son.  
  
"I want you to forget everything those Muggles ever did or said to you, Alexander. Listen to me carefully. A real man knows his limitations. A real man understands his emotions and knows when tears are appropriate."  
  
Xander listened as his father spoke to him in a determined but soothing voice. He had never experienced such a foreign act of being held so tenderly. Allowing himself to relax, Xander nuzzled into his father's touch.  
  
"It's Xander." His voice was muffled in the folds of Snape's robes.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The boy pulled back and smiled shyly. "Everybody calls me Xander. They - the Harris' called me Alex."  
  
"Then Xander you shall be." Severus smiled at his son. "That reminds me. We'll need to have your documents sent from America and arrange to have your name legally changed."  
  
"What is my full name?"  
  
"You, my son, are Alexander Josiah Snape."  
  
TBC 


	8. Severely Jinxed

Thanks to everyone sending feedback and reviews! As we all know, reviews are an essential part of every writer's balanced diet!  
  
A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this fic! I'm actually having a blast writing it! Trying to get parts out as quickly as I can but with a 4 yr old that is not as easy as it sounds! Got a question for anyone bothering to read this note: Do you see need for a beta here? I haven't been using one because I haven't had much luck with them in the past. My main concerns are grammatical and spelling errors and lack of consistancy. Have you ever read a fic that contradicts itself three times in a paragraph? UGH!!! Anyway, let me know if you would be so kind.  
  
Part 8  
  
Harry was laying back on his bed trying to force himself to calm down and think rationally, It was proving to be quite difficult. Thoughts of the kiss he'd shared with Xander kept replaying in his mind. He was confused. He had no idea what was happening or why he suddenly felt so out of control of his own emotions. He hated that he could not reign in the effects the other boy was having on him but was at least comforted in the knowledge that Xander had seemed as confounded by the situation as Harry was.  
  
After they had broken the kiss, both boys continued to stand there as if rooted to the floor. Neither could manage enough coherent thought to form a complete sentence. After several minutes of stunned silence, Harry had finally been able to back away to sit on his bed. That appeared to have broken the spell because Xander immediately followed suit and collapsed onto his own bed.  
  
Several failed attempts to resume any normal conversation were finally interrupted by the entrance of a house elf. Xander had gone with only a "see you in a little bit" and Harry was left alone to sort out his thoughts.  
  
'I never pictured myself liking boys before. I suppose that could be simply because none of the boys I know have appealed to me like Xander does. I wonder if he's ever been with another boy. Probably not, if his reaction is anything to go by. He seemed as confused as I am.'  
  
So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice the door of his room opening or the entry of his godfather and former professor. It wasn't until Sirius had jumped on his bed, bouncing furiously, that Harry was finally dislodged from his wonderings.  
  
"Hey, kiddo!" Sirius ruffled his godson's hair affectionately, "Heard you had quite the adventure this morning!"  
  
Harry flung his arms around the man and hugged him as if he never wanted to let go. "Sirius! I'm so glad you're here!! I didn't think I'd get to see you this summer!"  
  
"You think I'd miss my own godson's sixteenth birthday?" He laughed as he had to pry the boy loose so he could breath again. "I was waiting for you at the Burrow with the Weasleys this morning when Albus let us know what was going on."  
  
Harry sat back and took in his godfather's appearance. He was very happy to see that the man looked well. He'd never forget how thin and lost he had looked after his escape from Azkaban. Sirius was still a man running from the law because of the crimes of another but Harry swore that he would make sure his father's best friend would walk free one day.  
  
"Remus! I didn't even see you there!" Harry jumped up from his place beside Sirius to give the werewolf a hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry." Remus returned the hug smiling brightly.  
  
Harry pulled back with a grin. "You know, I'd almost forgotten it was still my birthday! It's a quite confusing thing, travelling between time zones. One minute it was this morning and the next it was -- last night? And now I'm back in the day I started!" He sat back down in a show of utter exhaustion. "Xander must be dead on his feet right now. It's still the middle of the night for him."  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged a perplexed look at the sudden softness of the boy's voice.  
  
"Xander? Oh! You mean this Alexander that Albus was talking about." Sirius was curious about the young wizard Harry had stumbled across. "So, what's this kid like? Must not be too bad if he was sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
Harry, who had once again become immersed in his thoughts, couldn't help what happened next. He simply let his ruminations become words.  
  
"Oh, he's quite lovely. He has the softest skin and eyes made of melted chocolate." He smiled wistfully as he spoke. "And his lips taste like heaven."  
  
Neither man listening could believe their ears. As Remus looked like he was about to interrupt Harry's musings, Sirius held up a hand to stop him. He was more curious than ever to hear what his godson was saying.  
  
And Harry obliged. "He moves like a tiger when he has to. He's so strong and brave. I've never seen anything like it, really. And I'll bet he's smart. I mean, he'd have to be to so he can keep his head in a fight like that, wouldn't he?"  
  
This time it was Remus who stopped Sirius from saying anything to get Harry's attention.  
  
"You know, the sorting hat took the longest time in placing him. He told me about it on the way to the tower. He's really remarkable." Harry finally broke out of his verbal thoughts with a small laugh and stared sightlessly at the drapery over his bed.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Sirius could no longer hold back. "You've fallen in love!"  
  
Jolted from his thoughts, Harry bolted upright on the bed. "W-what?! What are you talking about, Sirius?"  
  
The escaped convict smiled and teased the boy good-naturedly, "Eyes like chocolate and lips like heaven! Merlin, Harry! You sounded like your dad when he talked about Lily!"  
  
Harry blushed furiously as he recalled everything he had just said. He couldn't believe he'd told them all of that. "You're not mad? I mean, that he's a boy?"  
  
Sirius and Remus sat on either side of the boy and hugged him reassuredly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Remus and I were just trying to figure out a good time to tell you about us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry was beyond bewildered for a moment. "You mean, you two are-"  
  
"Lovers," Remus smiled as he finished the boy's sentence.  
  
Harry looked back and forth between the two smiling faces. "Well-that certainly explains a lot, doesn't it?"  
  
********  
  
"So you're not upset that I was sorted into Gryffindor?" Xander looked up at his father as they slowly made their way back to the castle.  
  
"As much as I would have preferred to have you in my own House," Severus answered, "I suppose there are worse fates. Merlin forbid you end in Hufflepuff!"  
  
Xander laughed at the look on the man's face. He'd been a bit worried since his father seemed opposed to any House but his own. He wondered if the difference would effect the amount of time they would be able to spend together getting to know each other. Curiosity getting the better of him, he voiced his concern.  
  
"Of course not, Xander. While I do have responsibilites that require time spent with my Slytherins, you will undoubtedly find friends you'll want to spend time with in Gryffindor."  
  
Smiling because he'd finally found a way to bring up the subject, Xander said, "I guess you're right. Harry's been really nice. Now I know I'll have the chance to get to know him, huh?"  
  
Snape came to an abrupt hault. "Xander, I am more than grateful that Potter managed to find you in one of his brainless escapades, but I would really prefer you not to be influenced by him and his friends." He staightened his shoulders and motioned for their walk to continue. "Besides, a fine boy like you will have no trouble at finding more appropriate comrades."  
  
Xander frowned at this. "But-I really like Harry. I know I'll meet more people when the school year starts but I don't want to have to give up my friendship with him. I know I just met him but I can't help but to feel kind of connected to him. Like we share something in common."  
  
"Well, I find that highly unlikely. That boy has been mollycoddled his entire life. Raised by muggles who, I suspect, treated him like a king and then put on a pedestal and worshipped by the wizarding world. He has no respect for authority and rules and has done nothing but cause me headaches since his arrival at Hogwarts. No-I would suggest that you accept whatever companionship he offers you for now so you don't feel too out of place, but when the new term begins you would do better to find friendship elsewhere."  
  
By the time they reached the entrance hall, Xander had become increasingly saddened by his father's words. His adoptive family had been horrible to him and he was thrilled that he never had to see them again, but never once had they forbidden him from having the friends he wanted. 'Well, that could be just because they didn't care,' his mind supplied. 'But shouldn't my real dad want me to be with people who make me happy? And what about the kiss? What if Harry wants to do that again? I want to, but can I even think about it now?'  
  
Severus interrupted his thoughts, "I need to prepare your schedule for the lessons I'll be giving you. Why don't you go get ready for dinner and we'll meet back in the Great Hall?"  
  
Xander gave a half-hearted smile. "Sure-I'll see you there."  
  
Snape smiled at his son and gave him a hug. "I am so glad you're home, Xander. Now-I don't want you to worry about this thing with Potter." He pulled back and eyed Xander. The thought occurred to him that he could turn his son's interest in Potter around. "I'll tell you what-Go ahead and make friends with him. I trust you've got a good head on your shoulders and, in time, will find that I am right about him. Just be sure of one thing. Do not let him decide your opinions of others. That boy has managed to make a few enemies in this school that would not waste time to consider you fair game. I don't want you to let his enemies become yours. Does this arrangement suit you well enough?"  
  
"It's perfect!" Xander smiled brightly at his father. He figured it would take some time, but he was sure he could prove the man wrong about Harry.  
  
"Good. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
********  
  
It had taken Xander twice as long as it should have to find his way back to the portrait of the Fat Lady so he was relieved when he finally saw it. Making his way up to the sixth year dorm, he heard voices talking excitedly. Not wanting to interrupt, Xander quietly opened the door and peered in.  
  
"Good! You're back!" Harry waved his new friend into the room. "I want you to meet someone. This is Sirius Black, my godfather and Remus Lupin, former professor." Harry turned his smile to the two men. "This is Xander."  
  
Within seconds, the American boy found his hand being shaken by both men.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Xander. Harry was just telling us about you." Sirius looked the boy over before winking at his godson. "Very nice, indeed."  
  
At that moment, Harry was sure his blush would never retreat. Deciding he needed to get control of the situation before Sirius caused anymore damage, he ushered the men toward the door.  
  
"I'm sure you both have something to do before dinner. We don't want to hold you up, do we? We'll see you down there. Bye!" And he abruptly shut the door. Turning slowly, worried that Sirius had managed to scare Xander out of his wits, Harry looked at the other boy and smiled apologetically. "Usually Remus can control him better than that. They're really quite harmless, I assure you."  
  
Xander chuckled at the worried look on Harry's face. "Naw, don't worry about it. I've been attacked by people with worse intentions than embarrassment."  
  
Silence reigned for several moments as each boy took in the sight of the other. Neither had any idea why but both knew there was something special between them.  
  
After a bit, Harry saw Xander's eyes brighten.  
  
"I met my dad!"  
  
Gesturing for them to sit down, Harry looked at the other boy expectantly. "Well? Who is it? Is he nice? I bet he was happy to see you."  
  
Xander dropped down on the bed next to Harry and smile radiantly. "He's great! I thought he was going to faint from shock when I walked into the headmaster's office. We walked around the grounds for a little while talking. He told me about how I ended up in the States and about my mom."  
  
"So, is he going to stay here for a while so you can get to know him?" Harry was happy that Xander had met his father but found himself nervous at the prospect of meeting the man whose son he had kissed.  
  
"That's the best part! He *works* here! I'll get to see him all the time!"  
  
Shocked at this revelation, Harry couldn't even begin to guess who Xander's father could be. 'Helps that it's someone I already know, though.'  
  
"So?? Who is it?"  
  
Xander paused for a moment in the excitement. He remembered what his dad had said about Harry so he was worried the other boy wouldn't like him anymore when he found out. It was obvious that Harry was happy for him but he felt a bit scared of what his reaction would be.  
  
"Xander, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I just-it's just that I don't want you to-"  
  
Confused, Harry allowed his hand to take gentle hold of Xander's. That seemed to give the American a bit of courage, because he looked into Harry's eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"I just get the impression that you and he don't like each other and I'm scared that you won't want to be friends anymore."  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up at this. "Xander, I know for a fact that we don't always end up like our parents. You didn't even grow up with your father so how *could* you be like him? I didn't know mine either-therefore, no influence, see? Although, ask Professor Snape and he'd tell-" At that, he saw Xander's head duck slightly. "Oh God-- you're Snape's son, aren't you?" He was taken aback for a moment at that but then he smiled reassuringly at his new friend. "Man-- you really weren't kidding when you said we didn't like each other!" Then a horrible thought struck him, "Xander, he didn't tell you we can't be friends, did he? I mean, the man *really* hates me!"  
  
"Actually, he did at first. But then he changed his mind when he saw that I was unhappy about it." Xander smiled at the other boy. "I figure we just have to find a way to get him to like you. How hard could it be?-- Crap! If Willow and Buffy were here, they'd whack me on the head for saying that and jinxing the entire thing! It's going to be very hard, isn't it?"  
  
Harry couldn't even voice his answer. He looked at Xander and nodded rather dejectedly.  
  
TBC 


	9. What!

Disclaimer: Haven't mentioned this for the last couple of chapters so in case anyone has forgotten, these characters do not belong to me. Whedon owns Xander and all things Buffy. JKR owns Harry Potter. This is just the playground of my own warped imagination.  
  
AN: Umm-yeah-I did actually find a beta and do fully intend to use her services in the future, but this chapter was so painfully slow to write that I just wanted to get this over with. Next chapter, Darren. I swear! LoL.  
  
AN 2: Okay, so I've noticed something about my writing. When I write bits and pieces of a chapter over the span of time-even a day-it generally sucks! Chapters 8 and 9 were written like that and, try as I might, I cannot rewrite a chapter to save my life. But smile! Lesson learned for future reference. Another thing is that I have managed to make less that 24 hrs last for 9 chapters. Never fear, this will not be the norm. I just felt there was a lot for Xander to learn during his first official day as a wizard.  
  
AN 3: Last couple of things and I promise I'll leave you alone to read this chapter!! I am ready to kick myself for putting Remus and Sirius together. Not that I can't see them as a couple but I didn't want to go the obvious route in this fic. Oh well-- And my feeble brain caught up with something not previously noted. After recently re-reading PoA, I found that Harry's class actually covered vampires in third year. Damn! No cure here-just pretend they didn't, okay? ::smiles:: Thanks! Now, don't forget to review-even if it's just to tell me to shut up with all the damn author's notes! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Xander eyed Harry warily as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"So, you're saying that Sirius, your godfather, is an escaped convict." Seeing the other boy's nod, he continued, "But he was wrongly accused and whenever I see a big black dog that's actually him in disguise?"  
  
"That about covers it. Just make sure you call him Snuffles so he won't get caught." Harry knew it was a lot for his new friend to take in but he had to be sure to protect his godfather. The last thing anyone needed was for Xander to ask where the man was in front of other people.  
  
"Snuffles-got it!"  
  
As if summoned, the dog in question came around the next corner and leapt on the two boys, knocking them down laughing.  
  
"Get off, Snuffles! We're late for dinner!" Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's animagus form.  
  
Both boys giggled at the 'dog's' antics as they picked themselves up off the floor. Following behind Sirius, Harry and Xander finally made their way into the Great Hall. Seeing that there was only one table prepared and that most of the staff had already arrived, the boys hurriedly moved to take their seats.  
  
Xander smiled when he saw his father and took the empty chair next to him. Severus looked down at his son and returned the smile.  
  
Upon seeing this, the rest of the staff stared in awe at the pair. It was obvious to them that the boy was the Alexander that Albus had brought them back to teach. What shocked them was the easy rapport between the Potions Master and the boy.  
  
"Ah, Alexander, I trust your afternoon has gone well?"  
  
"It's been great, Headmaster."  
  
"Very good, my boy." Albus turned to Snape and smiled brightly, "Would you care to make introductions, Severus?"  
  
"Of course, Albus." Directing his son's attention to each person, Severus began. "Professor McGonagall will be your Transfigurations instructor as well as the Head of Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick will teach you Charms. Madam Hooch is the flight instructor-er-she'll teach you how to fly a broomstick. Professor Lupin will be joining myself and another collegue in teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Sprout teaches Herbology. Professor Sinistra will cover your Astrology lessons. And, of course, I'll be training you in Potions."  
  
At each name, Xander had smiled and given a little wave to each Professor. He was a bit overwhelmed and hoped he would be able to please each teacher with his work.  
  
A discreet cough from Albus reminded Severus that he was not quite finished. The Potions Professor cringed inwardly at the scene his next statement was sure to provoke.  
  
"Yes-I'd like you all to meet Alexander Snape."  
  
Once the uproar was calmed, Snape proceeded to tell the tale of exactly had happened to his wife and son so many years ago. It had not been common knowledge that Voldemort had been responsible for the destruction of his family but they were all aware that he'd come to Hogwarts soon thereafter.  
  
When the conversation seemed to ebb, Albus spoke up again, "Harry and I had the good fortune to witness some of what Alexander learned while living in Sunnydale. I was really quite amazing."  
  
Hearing this, Severus nearly choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking. In all the excitement, he'd forgotten exactly *where* his son had grown up.  
  
Not realizing his professor's reaction, Harry elaborated on Dumbledore's statement for his teachers.  
  
"Oh yes! You should have seen him! We didn't even know anyone was there before Xander jumped into a fight with a vampire!" Seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces, Harry was about to continue his story but was abruptly cut off.  
  
"WHAT?!" Snape whirled around to look at his son who had been blushing at the retelling of the fight. "What were you thinking?! Alexander, do you have any idea the danger you put yourself in?"  
  
Not really know what else to do, Xander pulled his wooden stake from his pocket, laid it on the table and answered, "Yeah, I knew exactly what I was doing."  
  
Sensing the eruption that was soon to explode from Severus, the headmaster looked at Xander and said, "Why don't you explain this so your father can understand, Alexander?"  
  
Xander looked his dad in the eyes and cringed at the anger he saw there. It wasn't like the drunken fury he was used to, though. It was clear the man was afraid for his son's wellbeing.  
  
"A few months ago, the current slayer and her watcher came to Sunnydale to fight the hordes of vampires and demons living there. I kinda found out by accident. I was looking for a book in the library when I overheard Buffy and Giles arguing about her duty as the Vampire Slayer. At first, I didn't believe it-I mean, who would, right? But then my two best friends were taken by a couple of vamps. We saved Willow, but Jesse," Xander paused for a moment remembering what had happened his friend. "Jesse got turned. I had to stake him during this big suckfest that was supposed to free the Master from his mystical prison under Sunnydale. After that, I decided that I'd do whatever I could to help Buffy out."  
  
Severus was speechless. He recalled briefly that Albus had mentioned Harry flooing into the watcher's home and finding Alexander there. But he'd never thought to connect it all together. He found himself in awe of the boy sitting beside him. Here was his son who fought next to a slayer against evil everyday. Somewhere in his mind a connection was made between his son and what Harry was facing but before he could explore it, it was gone.  
  
Such was the state of the rest of the faculty.  
  
Harry smiled at Xander, who had turned to him in the silence. Under the table, The Boy Who Lived took the other boy's hand in his as a show of support. Xander squeezed Harry's hand and smiled before turning back to his father.  
  
Snape looked at his son and said something that shocked everyone at the table as much as the boy's story had. "I am very proud of you, Xander. It is clear to me, now, why you were sorted into Gryffindor. The hat could not have made a more appropriate choice."  
  
*******  
  
After promising to share more of his experiences with his new professors and agreeing to meet his father in the morning after breakfast to go shopping for his supplies Xander followed Harry back through the castle to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that you've impressed them. I'll bet you get to skip loads of chapters in Defense!"  
  
"It's not really that big of a deal, Harry. I don't want to be singled out for doing what I felt had to be done. I just-I didn't give myself much of a choice."  
  
Harry smiled at his friend as they walked into their room. "You'll find, soon enough, that sometimes you can't help standing out."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember I told you that my parents died when I was a baby?" He saw Xander nod as they both settled back on their beds. "Well, that night Voldemort, an incredibly powerful Dark Lord, tried to kill me, too. Only, when he cast the killing curse at me, it backfired. Somehow, Voldemort was drained of his powers and he disappeared. No one before or since has lived when that particular curse was cast on them." Harry lifted the hair hiding his famous scar. "That's where this came from. I lived that night, through no actions of my own, and now I stand out everywhere I go." He sighed as he smoothed his hair back down. "It's rather annoying sometimes. I'd much rather be average than be known as The Boy Who Lived."  
  
It took a few moments for Xander to be able form a reply. He'd seen a lot more than he could have ever imagined fighting along with Buffy but it seemed to be nothing compared to what he was learning now that he come to Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow-so, the Voldemort guy-did he die? Did you kill him?"  
  
Harry rubbed his scar absent-mindedly. "No. He was just too weak to cause anymore trouble for a while. When I came to Hogwarts, when I was eleven, he'd managed to take control of one of the professors in an attempt to steal something that would give him his life back-along with immortality. My friends and I were able to keep him from getting it but he refused to give up. He tried again in our second year. My fourth year one of his followers-their called Death Eaters-kidnapped me and another boy. They killed Cedric then used my blood to give the bastard a new body."  
  
"My dad told me a little about Voldemort and the Death Eaters when he explained about how my mother died and I ended up in America. Those guys must be seriously deranged to follow someone like that."  
  
Harry laughed at that. "Mental is more like it! I have these dreams, sometimes. I can actually see what Voldemort is doing. I've seen him torure his own men! Put them through all kinds of pain. I never understood how they can bow down and worship someone who treats them so horribly."  
  
Xander shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe their scared of him. My dad said Voldemort practically seduced them with promises of power before he bound them to him physically."  
  
"Yeah, that would be the Dark Mark. Apparently, it's what he uses to control them. It's like a tattoo on their arm that burns horribly when he summons them."  
  
"You mean, you've been close enough to a Death Eater to see the mark?"  
  
"I saw it the first time at the end of fourth year. It's rather horrid if you ask me."  
  
Xander opened his mouth to reply but was caught by a huge yawn instead. "Sorry-I think the excitement of the day is finally wearing off."  
  
"Oh God! You must be exhausted! Why don't we just get ready for bed then?"  
  
"Mmmm-sounds good." Xander dragged his duffle bag onto the bed and pulled out his pygamas. He rid himself of his robe and was about to take off his shirt before he remembered Harry was still there. He blushed and looked at his new friend. "I guess it's going to take some time getting use to having roommates."  
  
Harry started at that. He was already half undressed when he looked up. "Huh? Oh! Sorry about that. After five years I don't really think about it anymore. Do you want me to get changed in the loo?"  
  
Not sure what exactly a 'loo' was, Xander waved off the suggestion. "Nah-" He glanced at the drapes at the corners of his bed. "I'll just close these for a minute." Smiling, he pulled the deep red curtains around his bed and finished changing his clothes. When he was finished, Xander poked his head back out and saw that Harry was already under his own covers. He pulled back only the drape that separated his bed from the other boy's and crawled under his blankets.  
  
With an almost silent 'nox', Harry doused the light in the room. "Goodnight, Xander."  
  
"G'night." Xander yawned once more before he fell fast asleep.  
  
TBC 


	10. Wands R Us and Off On a Tangent

Part 10  
  
The next morning found Xander walking through Diagon Alley with his father. The unfamiliar sights amazed the young American. Never before had he even imagined that such a place could exist. The very air seemed to make his skin hum.  
  
"We need to make a stop at Gringott's before picking out your supplies," Severus said as he looked down at his son.  
  
"Okay-um, what's Gringott's?"  
  
"It's the wizarding bank run by goblins," he explained.  
  
"G-Goblins?" Xander swallowed heavily. "They're nice goblins, right?"  
  
The potions master snorted lightly at the question. "I highly doubt anyone has ever called a goblin 'nice', however, they do efficiently run a safe establishment."  
  
Not sure he wanted further information, Xander just let the subject drop. 'Suppose I'll find out when we get there.'  
  
Find out, he did. As they walked down the steps, leaving the bank, the boy couldn't suppress the shudder that raced down his spine when he thought of the ugly little creatures.  
  
"We should probably stop at Madam Malkin's to get you fitted for your school robes." Snape eyed the robes his son was currently wearing. "Where did you get those, anyway?"  
  
"Oh!" Xander glanced down at his clothes and smiled. "Harry bought this for me yesterday in Hogsmeade when we first got there. I guess he realized how out of place I felt."  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow at that. "Did he? Well, we'll make sure to return the money he spent on them."  
  
Frowning, the boy looked at his father. "I don't think he wants to be paid back. He said they were a gift."  
  
Attempting to control the animosity he felt toward The Boy Who Lived, Snape smiled tightly at his son. "Well, I suppose it would be rude to refuse a gift, wouldn't it?"  
  
Xander grimaced at the tone of his father's voice. He knew, from what Harry had told him, that he'd set out on a nearly impossible task. But he was determined to succeed. Somehow, he'd show his father that Harry wasn't at all like the man thought.  
  
The boy followed his father into the shop and waited while the potions professor talked with the proprietress.  
  
"Good morning, Professor!" Moira Malkin greeted him. "What brings you in today? Surely you haven't burned holes into all your newest robes already, have you?"  
  
Snape winced at the thought. It seemed as if he needed to purchase new robes almost monthly during the school year. It wasn't exactly something he could avoid. He was always caught in the destructive wake of exploding cauldrons. It had only gotten worse, in fact, when Neville Longbottom first entered his classroom nearly five years ago. That boy had made him a regular fixture in this particular shop.  
  
"Actually, I am here to have robes fitted for my son."  
  
Taken aback by the man's words, Moira glanced behind Snape at the boy who had entered the shop with him.  
  
Severus looked back at Xander before answering the unasked question on the woman's face.  
  
"He's just returned from America and will be entering his sixth year at Hogwarts." Motioning for his son to join them, he continued, "He'll need his school robes as well as casual and dress robes. Go ahead and fit him for summer and winter."  
  
Sizing the boy up, Madam Malkin moved him toward a raised platform in front of a mirror.  
  
Several hours later, father and son walked along Diagon Alley carrying parcels filled with robes, more books that Severus had promised Xander would be necessary for his studies, more potion supplies than either had intended to buy, parchment, quills, inks in every color and a new Firebolt.  
  
Tired from shopping more than he ever had in his life and anxious to get back to Hogwarts to see Harry, Xander asked his father, "Is there much more that we need to do, today?"  
  
Severus glanced down at his son. "One more stop and then we can head back." He paused for a moment and then pointed at the last shop of the day. "Ollivander's. We'll just pick up a wand for you and, if you'd like, we can get dinner down the road instead of waiting until we leave."  
  
The young man smiled brightly at the Potions Master. "That'd be great. So, what kind of wand should I choose?"  
  
He'd asked the question just as they walked through Ollivander's front door. Severus said nothing. Instead, he allowed the odd little man behind the counter to answer his son. Of course, the professor knew what the old man's answer would be, as it was what he told every young wizard purchasing his first wand.  
  
"Oh no, young man!" Ollivander exclaimed. "A wizard never chooses his wand. It is the wand that chooses the wizard."  
  
The old man looked behind the boy and smiled at Snape. "Hello, Severus. Now, let me see if I can remember. . . Oak with the hair from a unicorn's mane as its core. Rigid."  
  
Not waiting for the other man to respond, Ollivander's eyes darted from father to son and back again.  
  
"How can this be, Severus? I thought-"  
  
Interrupting, the former Death Eater replied, "As did I, Mr. Ollivander. Thankfully, we were wrong and my son has been returned to me."  
  
Smiling delightedly, the old wand maker approached the boy with his measuring tape. "How wonderful it is to see you, Alexander! Come, let me see what type of wand will best suit you."  
  
An hour later, all three men were beyond confused.  
  
"I don't understand," Xander said. He looked at his father worriedly. "What if there isn't a wand for me? What if someone else got it since I wasn't here?"  
  
"Nonsense!" Snape sent a glare to Ollivander that would have had any first year needing to change his pants. "Perhaps you should take his measurements again."  
  
The old man was beside himself. "In all the years I've been here, this has never happened!" He gathered himself enough to think clearly again. "Hm. . . maybe we should try-"  
  
He never got the chance to finish his sentence because door opened seemingly of its own accord. A moment later Xander and Severus bolted out of the way of the bird that came soaring into the shop.  
  
Coming to perch on the counter next to Ollivander, the bird shuffled forward and dropped a feather from its beak. Seconds later it was out the door and gone.  
  
Severus stared in shock at the lone feather.  
  
Xander was still confused.  
  
And Ollivander? He let out a happy shout, "Wonderful! It all makes sense now!"  
  
The Potions Master sputtered angrily, "No! I cannot believe this!" He raked his hand through his long black hair as he paced around the shop. "I just got you back! I will NOT allow this! That blasted boy will only get you killed! No! We'll leave. Yes, that's what we'll do! I'll find a position in America or even bloody Antarctica if I have to and you can transfer to a different school. No! Even better, we'll move away and I'll teach you, myself!"  
  
"Severus!" Ollivander tried to get the other man's attention.  
  
Snape carried on as if he hadn't heard him. "Curse Voldemort and curse Harry Potter! I lost fifteen years because of that snake and long to see him die but I'll be damned if I'll let you be a part of this! You were probably safer on that bloody hellmouth! At least there you had the slayer to protect you!"  
  
"FATHER!!!"  
  
Severus stopped short. He turned toward his son and felt the urge to weep. He'd never had the chance to hear that word spoken to him and, even through the torment he felt about the situation, his heart swelled with happiness.  
  
"I-I don't understand." Xander was dismayed at seeing his father so upset but he had no idea why a simple feather would cause such a reaction.  
  
The distraught man sighed in defeat. Try as he might to deny it, there was no getting away from fate. Besides that, knowing of Xander's life in Sunnydale, he realized there was no way the boy would turn away from his destiny.  
  
Gathering himself together, Severus looked at the wand maker and asked, "Will you send it along to Hogwarts when it is finished?"  
  
Ollivander gave an understanding smile and answered, "Of course, Severus. Shall I just send it along to your son, then?"  
  
"Yes, that will be fine." As he dropped ten galleons into the old man's hand he asked, "What-what wood will you be using?"  
  
Ollivander gave Snape his change. "You already know the answer to that, Severus. It will be dogwood."  
  
Nodding, Severus turned back to his son. "I suggest we go back to Hogwarts now. We can have the house elves prepare a late dinner for us." Seeing that Xander was about to question what was happening, he held up a hand to stop him. "I'll explain it all when we get there. We'll need to see the Headmaster. Of course, I've no doubt the old man already knows what is going on."  
  
With that, they gathered their bags and began the trek toward the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to Hogsmeade.  
  
Xander fidgeted nervously as he followed Severus passed the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. They hadn't spoken much as they ate so he still had no answers as to why his father had reacted so violently about that feather. When they finally reached the office door, the boy schooled in his nerves the best he could. He was use to difficult situations and he knew it would be best if he could keep his head. . . especially if his father was going to lose his own.  
  
Severus knocked on Albus' door and awaited permission to enter. He had forced himself to calm down as he ate dinner with his son but now he felt the fury building again. Snape had no doubt that Dumbledore already knew everything that was happening. What he didn't understand was why the old wizard had not warned him of what was coming.  
  
"Come in Severus," the Headmaster called from beyond the door.  
  
They walked into the office and stopped when Snape saw Harry having tea with Dumbledore. The Potions Master glared at the green eyed boy and then at Albus.  
  
"Is this a bad time, Headmaster?"  
  
"Of course not, Severus." Old blue eyes peered at them, oddly lacking their twinkle. "Young Harry was just telling me of his latest dream."  
  
Snape's eyes shot back to Harry. He knew quite well, by now, that the boy was somehow connected to Voldemort through the scar the Dark Lord had left on his forehead. He'd never cared to get all the details but it was obvious, from the serious mood between the boy and Albus, that they were not referring to an average dream.  
  
As much as the potions professor loathed The Boy Who Lived, he understood the necessity of working together toward a common goal. Especially when that goal was ridding the world of Voldemort. Of course, now the fight had become more personal than ever before. And now he'd have to trust the boy with the life of his only son.  
  
Xander felt the tension rising and fought down the fleeting urge to run. "Um-should I wait outside?"  
  
Severus looked at his son and wished once more that he could hide the boy from what was coming. "No, Xander. I want you to sit down. Everything is going to be explained to you. I know you have questions. I just ask that you wait until we find out what Potter has to say." He turned to his least favorite student and said, "You'll need to stay once you are done blathering on about this dream of yours, as well. It seems our illustrious leader has neglected to inform us both of some important facts."  
  
Harry was thoroughly gobsmacked. At first, he was merely amazed at the tender tone his professor had spoken to Xander. He'd never imagined that the man could speak without insulting and glaring at anyone other than his Slytherin students. And he knew that was only because of his status as a spy amongst the Death Eaters.  
  
Amazement changed to absolute shock at the accusation Snape had made regarding Dumbledore. Harry had learned, in his fifth year, how the man had begun spying for the Order of Phoenix. He had no doubt that Snape respected the Headmaster above all others and could not believe he'd just disparaged the older wizard in anyway.  
  
Deciding it would be best to get the impromptu meeting underway, Albus cleared his throat and conjured up two more chairs. He motioned for Severus and Xander to sit before nodding to Harry.  
  
Harry glanced at Xander briefly before turning to Snape.  
  
"The dream was about you, Professor."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and sneered, "Well go on, boy."  
  
Frowning at his callous teacher, the young wizard continued, "He knows." Harry saw Snape dart a looked toward Xander and rushed onward. "No, he has no idea about Xander. . . at least that I'm aware of. It's your cover. He knows of your true loyalties."  
  
The Potions Master's already sallow skin became even paler as the blood drained from his face. This was not something he'd anticipated.  
  
"You're sure of this?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He was quite furious when he found out and went on a rampage. Of all the dreams I've had of him, I've never experienced one quite as bad."  
  
At that admission, Dumbledore shot a look at the boy.  
  
"Have you already seen Poppy, Harry?"  
  
"Of course, Professor. I wouldn't be sitting here otherwise."  
  
Clueless as to why Potter would need to see the medi-witch because of a dream, Snape allowed his curiosity to override his lack of care for the boy and asked, "Why on earth would you need medical attention because of a dream, Potter? Surely you didn't have some sort of anxiety attack over the thought of your most hated professor falling at Voldemort's hand! Or were his attacks too much for your stomach and you needed something to ease the nausea?"  
  
He'd tried. Later, that is what he'd tell himself. That he had tried not to lose his temper. But the fact remained that Harry Potter did indeed lose his temper. As Snape spoke, all the insults, unfair treatment, horrible remarks and that his godfather was still running from the law came back to him. All that he had suffered, not by Voldemort's hand this time, but by Snape's came flooding into his mind. At that moment, Harry lost all of his hard won control.  
  
"If you'd thought, even once, about the connection I have with Voldemort, you'd know why I have to see Madam Pomphrey EVERY time I have a dream about him. If you had ever looked passed the unjustified hatred you hold toward me, you might have a clue!"  
  
As he spoke the fireplace roared to life and cracks began to form in every glass surface in the office. Harry knew this, on some level, but he was beyond caring. Seeing that Snape was turning red with fury and looked as if he would say something, the boy continued.  
  
"No! You will sit there and bloody well listen to me, Snape! You have done nothing but attempt to have me expelled every year since I walked through the gates when I was eleven. We will have this out now! Dumbledore is here and he can hear every goddamned word I am saying so if he chooses to expel me, so be it. But this has to end here and now!  
  
"Every other professor knows, with details, of my connection with Voldemort. You are the only one who has never cared enough to find out. I don't give a rat's ass if you care or not anymore! It's time you understand exactly what I go through!! You think I enjoy this fame! You think I long to be the center of attention! You think I am some pampered Prima Dona without a real care in the world! Sure, you've acknowledged that I've got to fight this bloody battle. But at what cost?!"  
  
Harry's rage sent constant shock waves though the room, finally shattering the glass that had been stressed by the torrent of emotions. The ancient wood began to splinter and the stone of the walls and floor began to shake. The only thing that kept the occupants of the room safe from the flying debris was a protective shield Albus had erected when he realized how far gone Harry really was. The Headmaster allowed the boy to vent his anger, though, knowing that it would finally clear the air between the boy and his potions professor.  
  
Not caring, in the least, what was going on around them, Harry kept up his long awaited diatribe.  
  
"That bastard killed the only people in this world that loved me! I was raised by muggles that so completely hate anything to do with magic that they told me my parents died in a car crash! I never even knew that wizards and witches existed until I met Hagrid on my eleventh birthday! And those bigoted relatives that you are so fucking sure gave me everything I ever wanted? They starve me and beat me, Snape! My bedroom was nothing but a cupboard under the stairs until I got my letter to come to Hogwarts! Until I came here, I had nothing of my own! Even my clothes were hand-me- downs from my whale of a cousin!"  
  
He paused momentarily to rip off his robes. Beneath, he wore Dudley's old clothes that were several sizes too big.  
  
"This is how The Bloody Boy Who Lived grew up, Snape! I still can't buy clothes that fit when I'm home because they'd take everything away! And I could be living with my godfather right now but you refused to listen to us that night in the Shrieking Shack! Sirius is innocent of the crimes he was convicted of! But you, you utter bastard, would rather have him Kissed than to believe that! You've heard me say that Pettigrew was the one that performed the spell to give Voldemort his new body! How the bloody fuck could he have done that if he was dead?! Or did you just assume that I meant Sirius Black when my words were actually Peter Pettigrew?!  
  
"You have sat there with all the others and told me what I have to do! I actually held you in higher regard than anyone else in the Order because you've got the stones to stand before Voldemort and lie to his face! Of course, I assumed that somewhere deep you must have held some amount of respect for me, too. Ha! God, how stupid of me! But how could you sit in those meetings and advise me when you haven't got the slightest clue about me?"  
  
Harry stepped forward until he was only inches away from his professor. The boy's eyes looked as if there was a fire lighting them. There was sweat dripping down his face from all the uncontrolled fury. His skin was flushed red and he spoke in low tones when he continued.  
  
"Well let me give you a clue, Snape! When I sleep I dream. I dream of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I see all the horrors visited upon their victims. I see every time that bastard kills someone. I see the meetings of his inner circle. I hear his words. I listen in on his plans. I hear his laughter and it feels like finger nails down a blackboard."  
  
He paused, finally, and took a deep breath. Reining in his control again took an obvious show of effort. As he maintained eye contact with Snape and prepared to conclude his ranting so the man would truly understand, he sent out gentler waves of power that would repair the damage he had inadvertently caused.  
  
Harry lowered his voice even further causing Albus and Xander to strain to hear what was being said. Severus was already dumbstruck by what he'd heard but knew there was more. He could see something else in the young face in front of him. A face that he finally saw that included eyes that were much too old. He found himself almost afraid for the boy to continue.  
  
"You know, Professor, I think I could deal with all of that if it wasn't for one thing. Do you want to know what that one thing is, Professor Snape?"  
  
Severus blinked twice before he realized Harry actually wanted and answer. He swallowed heavily and replied softly, "Yes, Mr. Potter. I would like to know what could be worse than that."  
  
The Boy Who Lived closed his eyes at the sound of his teacher's voice. It had been even gentler than when he'd spoken to Xander when they'd entered the office. His heart broke as he wished for a father who would speak to him the way Snape spoke to his son. At that thought, he lost control of one last thing. When he opened his eyes to answer, a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"When I dream of Voldemort, I feel all that he inflicts on others. Every physical attack, every crucio, every avada kedavra."  
  
He raised a hand to rub across the scar on his forehead and Snape followed the movement with his eyes. He saw that the boy's famous scar was red and blistered as if the killing curse had been cast again.  
  
"Like I said earlier, Professor, tonight was the worst I've ever experienced. And the thing to make him that angry was you."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N This chapter kind of got away from me. I'd intended it to focus on Xander's wand and his connection to Harry and his role in the battle against Voldemort. But Harry and Severus did not like that idea so they wrote their own part. No, really! I had no control over what my fingers typed after Xander and Snape got into Dumbledore's office! Anyway, I hope you liked what did come out of this chapter and I'll do my best to have the second half of that conversation in chapter 11. 


	11. Start Explaining, Please

Hi all! Hope no one is keeling over in a dead faint from the shock that I have posted the next part! This is a bit shorter than the previous installations but I felt it was enough for now. Thanks for all the incredible feedback and for your supreme patience with me!!  
  
Birchtwig, this chapter is dedicated to you for all the wonderful emails you have sent to me since the beginning of this fic. You can expect to see that one scene we discussed somewhere in the next two chapters. Love ya toots!  
  
Part 11  
  
Unable to stand the devastated expression on Snape's face, Harry closed his eyes and backed away. He tensed slightly when he felt a pair of arms take him in a gentle embraced but relaxed when he realized that Xander was holding him. Harry returned the hug gratefully.  
  
Severus slumped ungracefully back in his chair and stared off into space as he considered all Harry had just told him. Here was a boy who had been dealt every horrid thing imaginable but still found the strength to persevere. For the first time in his life he fully appreciated the term 'The Boy Who Lived.'  
  
Looking up at the boys still standing in their embrace, he gasped at what he saw. Surrounding Xander and Harry was a soft white glow. He'd never been able to read auras but he had no doubt as to what he was seeing. The purest of souls had come together. He knew it was only a matter of time before those two souls finally joined as one. He was somewhat surprised that he was not disturbed by the fact that it was Harry Potter with whom his son would be joined. In fact, the thought of supporting both young men, as they grew closer together, created a sense of peace and utter rightness in the Potion Master's heart.  
  
Xander pulled back from Harry and brushed away the last tears on the other boy's face. Giving him a little smile, the young American lead him over to the small sofa they'd been sitting on earlier.  
  
Albus smiled when he saw the two boys entwine their fingers together. It was obvious to both professors that, from that moment on, Harry Potter and Alexander Snape would be inseparable.  
  
Deciding it would be best to continue, Albus cleared his throat as he turned to Severus. He had no doubt both father and son had many questions and it appeared this would be the night for answers.  
  
"Now, Severus, would your mood upon entering my office earlier have anything to do with the sudden flight of Fawkes' today?"  
  
Straightening his shoulders, Snape glared at the Headmaster. "Why didn't you tell me, Albus? Have you any idea the shock when I saw that blasted phoenix of yours deposit its feather on Ollivander's table?! While recent discoveries," at this he made eye contact with Harry before continuing, "have lessoned my anger about the situation itself, I am still furious that you did not see fit to inform me of what was happening with my own son!"  
  
Harry's eyes had widened at the mention of Fawkes. He knew the only wands that held the bird's feathers were his own and Voldemort's. He realized that if Xander's wand would be a brother to theirs, the other boy was somehow connected to the coming war. As much as he wanted to ask questions, Harry kept his mouth closed and hoped the older wizards would explain what was going on.  
  
"I do apologize for not telling you, Severus. I just thought, perhaps, that the sudden surprise of seeing your son alive was enough for the time being." Dumbledore gazed at the boys again before continuing. "I simply wished for you to have some time with young Alexander before the severity of the situation came out."  
  
Xander was beyond curious as to what the two men were discussing. He'd figured out already that this had something to do with Harry and this Voldemort everyone kept referring to. He just wasn't sure how he fit into the picture. From his experiences in Sunnydale, he knew better than to be caught unaware and decided he'd ask some questions of his own. He only hoped the Headmaster would not avoid his inquiries as he had the day before.  
  
"What, exactly, is the situation, Professor?" He'd addressed Dumbledore since the old man seemed to have the most knowledge of what was going on. "What's so special about the bird that came into the wand shop today?"  
  
Albus eyed the boy carefully, wondering if the boy was ready to know the truth. Finally, with a sigh, he answered.  
  
"The bird you saw earlier was Fawkes, my phoenix. Until today, he'd only ever given two feathers to be used for wands. You will be receiving a wand made from Dogwood with a core of phoenix feather. Another belongs to Harry. His is made from Holly." The aged wizard paused for a moment. "There is great significance in the creation of those wands, Alexander. They are meant to defeat the owner of the third. A very dark wizard by the name of Voldemort holds that wand."  
  
"Harry already told me little about that guy." Xander frowned. "So this means I'm gonna have to fight him, too? But I don't know any magic yet. What happens if he attacks before I've learned everything I need to? I mean, it's obvious that I can't just go running in with a stake and a bottle of Holy Water."  
  
"Quite right, dear boy! I'd hoped that training you in the traditional, albeit rapid, manner would suffice. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter's dream has given reason for alarm." Albus turned back to Snape. "It would seem that Voldemort has decided to wage a full attack some time around Christmas. We no longer have time for traditional learning."  
  
Severus dropped his head into his hand. He knew precisely what the other man was saying and, while he hated the thought of putting his son through anything so trying, he understood it was necessary.  
  
"Let me get this straight." All eyes turned to Harry. "Xander has just entered the wizarding world and has yet to have a single class. His wand, which is to be the brother of Voldemort's and mine, hasn't even been made. Voldemort is attacking in five months. And Xander's supposed to fight him with me?"  
  
He waited for the redundant question to be answered with a nod from Dumbledore before shouting, "No! No way in bloody hell!!"  
  
"What's the matter, Potter? Don't want to share the fame in defeating the Dark Lord?" The reaction was automatic. The moment it left his lips, Severus' eyes widened almost comically. He realized it was going to take some time to adjust to the truth about Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed as he answered, "No, Professor, if you recall any of what I said earlier, you'd know better than to ask that. My concern is that we'd be placing Xander in great risk and I am not prepared to do that. Are you?"  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute, Harry!" Xander absolutely refused to go through what he had in Sunnydale again. He'd had more than enough of people making him feel like he couldn't help in a fight. He was determined to make that different here. "Don't tell me I can't do this! I will not run and hide if there is something I can do to help. So I'm not trained yet. So what? I will be. And if I'm supposed to stand by you and fight this guy, I will."  
  
The Boy Who Lived sighed and rested his forehead against the other boy's shoulder. "You're right, Xander. I'm sorry. I just. . . it's only that I just found you and I don't want to lose you. It's strange, really. I feel drawn to you and have this overwhelming need to protect you." Harry lifted his head to look into those deep brown eyes. "I don't understand any of this. I've never- do you feel it too?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." The youngest Snape tilted his head to the side while he thought for a moment. "Maybe-maybe all this is connected somehow? I know that sounds stupid but after what I learned in Sunnydale. . . anything is possible."  
  
"Ahem. . ." Albus cleared his throat quite deliberately and succeeded in bringing the boy's attention back to the matter at hand. Harry and Xander blushed when they realized that they had briefly forgotten the presence of the two adults.  
  
The Headmaster smiled at them as he said, "You are absolutely right, Alexander. All of this is most assuredly connected. Long before either of you were born a prophesy was made regarding this very battle. It explains Voldemort's obsession with destroying Harry all these years as well as how to finally win this war."  
  
Snape looked at his son with concern when he saw the color drain from the boy's face. Xander looked as if he was going to faint. Curious as to this particular reaction, Severus questioned him.  
  
"Xander, what is the matter? You don't look well."  
  
The brunette held tighter to Harry's hand as he answered his father, "The night Harry came to Sunnydale, my friends and I had just gotten to Giles' place after an apocalyptic battle-"  
  
"What?!" This came from two sides. Both Severus and Harry looked thoroughly gobsmacked.  
  
Xander sighed. "I'll explain more about that later, okay? What bothers me is that a week before, Giles had uncovered a prophesy about Buffy that said she would die at the hands of The Master." He paused a moment to collect his thoughts and the torrent of emotions that coursed through him.  
  
"When we found her, she was face-down in a pool of water. She'd been bitten but not drained. The bastard just left her there to drown. Angel couldn't do anything to help her. . . said he had no breath to give. I managed to get her breathing again but I can't get the sight of her lifeless body out of my head. I don't like prophecies. They have a horribly habit of coming true."  
  
Albus smiled and leaned forward. "That, my boy, is precisely what we're counting on!"  
  
TBC 


	12. Rapidamente Impari

Part 12  
  
Xander tumbled exhaustedly into bed and closed himself off from the rest of the room, leaving open only the drapery that separated him from Harry. Seeing the other boy do the same, he smiled contentedly.  
  
"It's odd, ya know? That someone knew we'd exist and that we'd be together so long before we were even born."  
  
Harry turned onto his side to look at Xander. "It's all a bit surreal to me. I mean, what I thought was an accidental floo mishap, turned out to be fate correcting a mistake made fifteen years ago." He smiled brightly before continuing, "I can't say that I'm upset about it though. I stopped letting myself think about having someone of my own at the end of fourth year. I had decided that it would be too dangerous to let anyone get that close. Who would have thought that the person destined for me would also be the one to help end this bloody war?"  
  
"So much has happened, hasn't it? I met you only yesterday and now I've reunited with my father and found that I have a soulmate. And that we are going to fight some evil wizard. Not mention the fact that I can do magic. If I didn't know better, I'd think I've fallen into some crazy fictional story written by a truly demented mind!"  
  
The Boy Who Lived laughed at that idea. "That's exactly how I felt when I was visited by a half-giant telling me I was a wizard on my eleventh birthday!" Harry frowned slightly. "How do you suppose you are going to learn everything so fast? I've been here five years now and I still have loads to learn."  
  
"I don't know," Xander shrugged, "but my dad didn't seem too thrilled with the 'non-traditional' learning Professor Dumbledore talked about. I just wish we didn't have to wait until after breakfast to find out."  
  
Harry pulled his covers up. "Guess we ought to try to sleep a bit. No faster way to get to morning, is there?"  
  
Xander smiled after barely managing to stifle a yawn. "Mmm. yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Goodnight, Harry."  
  
"G'night, Xander." And with a whispered 'nox' both boys were bathed in darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Xander was again seated between his father and Harry. He still had no idea how he was supposed to learn everything but he hoped the Headmaster would answer that question soon.  
  
Moments later, as the emptied plates disappeared from the table, Dumbledore tapped the side of his goblet to gain everyone's attention.  
  
"It was brought to my attention last night, by way of Mr. Potter, that our inside contact with the Death Eaters has been found out."  
  
As he paused, several pairs of eyes sought out the Potions Master.  
  
"Luckily," Albus continued, "this did not occur while Severus was in the midst of the enemy. We have also learned that Voldemort intends to wage a full scale attack around Christmas."  
  
At that news, questions and exclamations came from all sides.  
  
Not allowing the impromptu meeting to get out of hand, Dumbledore called for order.  
  
"This is not as grave as it may seem. We have recently met the one that will join forces with Harry Potter to bring down the Dark Lord once and for all."  
  
This time it was Xander who bore the piercing gazes of his new professors.  
  
Clearly concerned for her newest pupil, McGonagall spoke up. "Surely you are mistaken, Albus. I mean no offence to you or young Mr. Snape, but the boy is not even trained for the simplest spells yet. How will he be prepared to fight You Know Who?"  
  
"Minerva, how long will you refuse to say the name?" Albus smiled kindly as his Deputy ducked her head at the mild rebuke. "And as for his training. . . Alexander will undergo rapidamente impari to learn the five years of schooling he has missed. After that, he and Mr. Potter will share in intensive Defense courses to prepare them for the battle."  
  
Seeing the hocked expressions on the professors' faces did not instill a lot of confidence in Xander and Harry's minds.  
  
"Um, sir," Xander glanced at Harry and received a nod of encouragement. "What exactly is that? Rap-rapida-"  
  
"Rapidamente impari, my boy, translates to 'quick learn'. You will be put into a deep sleep and, through the spell, you will learn everything your professors would have taught you over the past five years. Your brain will function constantly to absorb all the necessary information while you are asleep. The rest of your body, however, will remain in a sort of stasis during the process. Once you have completed the training, you will wake up."  
  
The young American narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "There's got to be a catch. If it was that easy, why wasn't this suggested yesterday-before the news of this impending battle. And why all the shocked and worried looks? Is this dangerous?"  
  
Albus chuckled, "I see your father's Slytherin nature in you already, Alexander! No, it is not dangerous. It is, however, quite unorthodox and will be very trying on your mind and body."  
  
"Why my body? I thought you said it would be in stasis. That means I won't starve or become dehydrated, right?  
  
"Quite right! But, as your mind will be working non-stop, it will be exhausted when you awake. That is when the. . . trials will arise. You will need to have natural sleep for the same length of time you are under the impari spell. During that time, your body will be functioning normally. Unfortunately, as you will be asleep, you will not be able to eat, drink, dispose waste or exercise as you normally would. We will need to keep you nourished and clean by magical means."  
  
"Exactly how long will all this take?"  
  
At that question, it almost appeared to those watching, that Albus Dumbledore actually began to fidget before he caught himself and answered Xander. "It will take approximately two days for each year of learning."  
  
"Wait! You mean, I'll actually be asleep for ten days and then wake up only to sleep for another ten?! That's twenty days!" Xander turned wide pleading eyes on Harry, "Are you sure he didn't mean next Christmas? Like a year and a half from now? I could learn everything by then!"  
  
"Xander, try to calm down."  
  
The brunette turned toward his father's voice. "But. . . that's almost a month that I won't know what's going on around me! It'll be almost time for school to start by then."  
  
Severus put an arm around his son's shoulders. "You will be fine, Xander. I, too, wish this were not necessary. Unfortunately, the Headmaster is right. I would rather that you go through this now than to not be prepared to face Voldemort when the time comes. This will serve to save your life. As well as Mr. Potter's and countless others."  
  
Hearing that, Xander looked around at all the teachers at the table and then at Harry. Seeing the concern in Harry's eyes, concern for only him, the newest Snape turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it."  
  
"Excellent!" Albus beamed at the young wizard. "Now, we should probably prepare you right away-"  
  
"Wait! Um-please! Can I have a few hours? I'd like to write a couple of letters to my friends back home first. If I'm going to be asleep for twenty days, I need to at least let them know that I'm okay."  
  
"Of course! Why don't we meet back here this afternoon? That should give you plenty of time to write your letters and send them off. You'll need to use the post owls in Hogsmeade since the school owls are not appropriate for overseas travel. Perhaps you can even have lunch with your father while in the village."  
  
Xander smiled at the old wizard and looked up at Severus. "Can we do that? Could we maybe take Harry to? I mean, if he wants to go?"  
  
Snape cast a glance over his son's head to Harry. "Would you care to join us for lunch Mr. Potter?"  
  
Eyes wide with surprise, Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. I'd like that very much. Thank you."  
  
"Very well. Why don't the two of you head up to your dorms to get your letters written? Meet me in the entrance hall at noon."  
  
With that, both boys got up and headed for the door. As they left, they heard the Headmaster speak once more.  
  
"You see Severus. . . Harry Potter will not make for a bad son-in-law at all!"  
  
Xander and Harry looked back just in time to see Minerva McGonagall spray the pumpkin juice she'd been drinking across the table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It took the boys as long to stop laughing over the scene in the Great Hall as it did for Xander to write letters to Willow, Buffy and Giles.  
  
Once Harry had helped the other boy learn to use the quill on parchment (he'd learned at eleven that it was harder than it looked), he wrote his own letters to Ron and Hermione. He'd gotten permission, while Xander had been at Diagon Alley with Snape, to invite his two best friends and the Weasley clan to Hogwarts for a few days. He'd wanted them to meet Xander before the new term began but realized that would be out of the question once Xander was under the Rapidamente Impari. With that new development, he almost decided no to invite them at all but then figured they'd at least be there to keep the boredom at bay.  
  
"All done!" Xander folded the last letter and tucked into an envelope. "How long do we have 'til noon?"  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "We still have more than an hour. Anything you want to do before turning into Sleeping Beauty?"  
  
The brunette blushed and tossed a pillow at Harry's head. "Not really. Can we-can we just sit and talk for a while? I'm gonna have to wait almost a month to know you better. I guess maybe that's what upset me the most earlier."  
  
The black-haired wizard smiled shyly at Xander and moved to sit on the other boy's bed. It took them a few minutes to get comfortable, neither really knowing if physical contact would be acceptable. Finally, they both lay on their backs with knees bent and heads together pointed in opposite directions in the center of the bed. No contact but the could turn their heads and look each other in the eye (albeit upside down) if they wanted to.  
  
For the moment, they contented themselves with staring at the canopy above Xander's bed.  
  
"So. . . what's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you."  
  
Xander had to laugh at the question. "Ya know, before Buffy came to Sunnydale, I'd have said my life was devoid of all weirdness. But thanks to her I actually have an answer for you. It was definitely the Biology teacher Miss French. She was actually a substitute since the regular guy went missing."  
  
"How could a teacher be so weird? And did the other guy ever turn up?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. . . Cordelia Chase found him in the school's deep freeze a few days later."  
  
"Was he. . ."  
  
"Frozen solid. And beheaded." He shuddered at the memory. "I saw him right after she screamed."  
  
"Where was his head? Was it in there too?"  
  
"Nope. That's where the weirdness started. We got this sub. Beautiful, young, friendly. She was what every young boy's wet dreams are made of." Xander turned and smiled at Harry. "Until certain a boy met his match, anyway."  
  
Harry smiled back and raised his hand to trace patterns on Xander's thigh. "So, then what happened?"  
  
"Well, she had us doing this project for class making huge paper eggs. All the while teaching about the praying mantis. She asked for volunteers to help after class and every guy in there raised his hand. Me included. The day I went in to help, she said she'd left her supplies at home and asked if I'd come over to her house after school. And, of course, being the gullible stud that I am, I went. Buffy even tried to warn me that something was up.  
  
"Anyway, when I got there she was dressed all sexy and had the lights turned down low. She offered me a drink. Of course, there I was thinking this hot older woman wanted me so I drank it thinking I was all suave. Turned out the drink was laced. When I came to, I was in a cell in her basement. The guy that was signed up to help her the day before was in a cell next to mine."  
  
"What. . . what did she want you for?"  
  
"That's the peak of the weirdness. She was a giant praying mantis and was collecting virgins to fertilize her eggs. Once done, she intended to bite our heads off like she did with the teacher we found in the freezer."  
  
"Merlin! How did you get away?"  
  
"Buffy came in and saved the day. Just in the nick of time too. She had recorded the sound of bat sonar to drive it crazy and then chopped it into little pieces. It was kinda funny after. The guy I was with down there vowed to sue anyone who told that he was a virgin. His whole reputation was based on his supposed sexual prowess."  
  
Harry laughed at the thought. Then ducked his chin and blushed darkly as he said, "I guess after an experience like that, you went out and made sure no more praying mantis women would come after you, huh?"  
  
Xander looked at Harry for a moment before answering. "Actually, I didn't." Then it was his turn to blush. "I mean. . . I still haven't-"  
  
Harry sat up abruptly. "I'm sorry. That's really none of my business. I can't believe I even asked that!"  
  
"No!" Xander shot up and scooted back so he was now facing the other boy. "Don't be sorry. Really! It's not a big deal. So I haven't had sex yet. I bet there's lots of sixteen year old guys who can say that." He nervously ran a hand through his hair. "At least I hope there are."  
  
"I can." At the brunette's questioning glance, Harry explained, "I can say that, I mean. I haven't either. Like I said earlier, over a year ago I decided it wasn't safe to get involved with anyone. And until now there was only one person I ever even had a crush on and that was when I was fourteen and couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why my palms got sweaty whenever she was around."  
  
Xander smiled shyly. "Until now? So that kiss and this whole soulmate thing? You're really okay with it? Even though I'm a guy and we just met?"  
  
The Boy Who Lived raised a hand and gently ran in over the other boy's cheek and smiled. "I am very okay with it, Xander. I didn't understand why I was drawn to you so much before that talk with Dumbledore last night but it I knew I already liked you and wanted to be with you. Now, just think about it! We were actually created to be together!" Harry wrinkled his nose and laughed. "Was that a bit too sappy?"  
  
The new Gryffindor grinned and said, "Nah. Sounded just about right, to me."  
  
As both boys smiled at each other, the space between them closed slowly. Finally their lips touched for the second time. Carefully, almost scared, Harry allowed his tongue to slip through and taste his soulmate for the first time.  
  
Xander gladly parted his own lips to accommodate Harry's tongue and brought his own out to play. Not able to contain his moan, and hearing Harry's in answer, Xander wrapped his arms around the green-eyed wizard and shifted him until he was seated comfortably in Xander's lap.  
  
Both boys remained blissfully unaware of everything around them, merely sharing their first experience in a truly intimate kiss.  
  
And that was precisely how Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black found them at ten minutes past noon.  
  
"What the BLOODY HELL do you think you're doing?!"  
  
TBC 


	13. Get Over It Already!

Part 13  
  
After the boys had left the Great Hall to write their letters and the pumpkin juice had been cleaned up, Albus Dumbledore calmly explained to his staff the details of the ancient prophesy.  
  
The old wizard's words calmed all but one. From the floor next to Remus Lupin's chair came the growling and snarling of the disturbingly grim-like dog. The angry canine's eyes were directed at Severus Snape.  
  
The potion Master sneered at the animal and spoke to Remus.  
  
"I suggest you calm your mutt, Lupin. I would not care to undergo rabies potions should it decide to attack."  
  
Albus cleared his throat and diplomatically suggested that the two professors join him in his office. As the Headmaster stood from the table, he bent down and patted the agitated dog on its head.  
  
"You, of course, are welcome to came also, Snuffles." With a chuckle at hearing the whine that followed his comment, Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Minutes later, he was joined in his office by three men; one scowling as the other two snickered at his irritation.  
  
"Have a seat, gentlemen. It seems we have something to discuss and I must insist that this is the last time for this particularly tiresome conversation."  
  
All three men dutifully took their seats quickly and without question once they saw the serious expression on the normally jovial face of their employer.  
  
Eyeing the three with equal measures, Dumbledore proceeded to give them a dressing down like they'd never had before. He made it abundantly clear to all that the animosity between them would end immediately. Snape, Lupin and Black sat in silence as they were told how utterly disappointed their mentor and friend was in them. It was expressed that never, in his one hundred and fifty-two years, had he met anyone as hardheaded as the three sitting before him. And that included Grindewald and Voldemort!  
  
When he finally finished chastising the younger men, the twinkle reemerged in his eyes.  
  
"That said, you will all spend the remainder of the morning together. Since you will essentially be family before all is said and done, it would do you well to get to know each other better."  
  
Not daring to object, the three men took their leave and walked solemnly into a classroom not far down the hall.  
  
By noon, they had shared stories from their childhoods pre-Hogwarts and experiences while in school. They had discussed the inherent differences and similarities between Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
They even shared a laugh over the memory of James Potter's sabotage of Lucius Malfoy's hair growth potion in their fifth year. Oh, the potion performed its duty and lengthened his hair wonderfully. But at the same time changed it to a horrid shade of orange. When the boy washed his hair, the awful color had only changed to another, more hideous, color. It had been more than a month before the effects had worn off.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Severus waited in the Entrance Hall for Harry and Xander for five minutes before deciding the boys had lost track of time, so they proceeded up to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve the tardy youths.  
  
Upon arrival at the boys' dorm, Severus opened the door only to find his son holding an equally amorous Harry Potter on his lap. Still not quite used to the idea of his son snogging The Boy Who Lived, Snape prepared to demand an immediate halt.  
  
Sensing that the potion Master was about to make a huge mistake, Remus gently pulled him back and quietly closed the door.  
  
"What the devil are you doing, Lupin?!" While they had talked through a lot of their problems, the men were far from being close friends and Snape was annoyed by Remus' actions.  
  
"Severus, please listen to me," the werewolf pleaded. "If you go in there and start yelling, you may risk alienating your own son. You know they are soul mates. You also know that means there will be a physical relationship between them. If you forbid Xander from having that type of contact with Harry, you will only force him to hide it from you. You've only just found out that your son is alive after fifteen years. You'd hate yourself if you caused a wall between the two of you now."  
  
Severus rubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily. "You're right, Remus. It seems we all have so much new information and emotion to process. You both know that Potter was never my favorite student." He smirked at the snort that came from Sirius at that comment. "It is taking me a bit of time to reconcile my ideas of Potter with the actual facts about the boy."  
  
At that, Sirius' eyes widened. "You mean, Harry told you about-"  
  
"Yes. . . He told me about his muggle family and the details of his connection with Voldemort. I can honestly tell you that I wished I had allowed myself to get to know him better during the past five years. I suppose a large portion of the contempt I felt toward him was because he had survived the first reign of the Dark Lord and my son hadn't."  
  
The escaped convict slapped Snape on the back and smiled. "Well, now you have the perfect opportunity! He really is a great kid and happens to be quite smitten by your son. Talk with him. Get to know him. You know the basics, so now get the details. Use the time that Xander is asleep for the next three weeks to learn and understand Harry. I think you'll be surprised.  
  
"Now, what we need is a bit of fun after the morning we've had. Are you both in agreement?"  
  
Remus and Severus both nodded. Albeit the latter was more than a little wary of what the other man had in mind.  
  
Sirius smiled evilly and told his old friend and his new non-enemy his idea.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander and Harry pulled apart abruptly as Severus Snape came storming into the room. Scared of what his professor might do, Harry jumped off the other boy's lap in an attempt to distance himself from the obviously apoplectic father. Unfortunately, his brain was still numb from the kisses he and Xander had shared so he was unable to gain his balance and tumbled off the bed.  
  
"Harry!" Xander peered over the edge of the bed, worried that his new...well, boyfriend had hit his head. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Just hit my elbow on the floor. I'm fine."  
  
Seeing that the other boy was indeed alright, Xander looked up toward his father. Expecting to see the man growling and scowling, the American was surprised to see the man trying to control his laughter along with Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice! Someone could have gotten hurt!" Xander helped Harry off the floor and both boys glared at the three men before them.  
  
"You-you should have seen your faces!" Sirius managed to wheeze out between guffaws. "And, Harry! That was a vision of grace! Were you going for a swan dive?"  
  
Peeved that his godfather was finding so much humor in their discomfort, Harry eyed up the animagus and his chuckling companions. It took him a moment to comprehend what he was actually seeing.  
  
Leaning over in an obvious attempt at not being obvious, the green-eyed boy whispered into Xander's ear, "Do you remember me telling you about the hate/hate relationship between your dad and my godfather?" At the other boy's slow nod, Harry continued, "Well, do you think they're on something? I mean, maybe Dumbledore started lacing his lemon drops or something."  
  
Xander studied his father and the others. "I don't know," he whispered back. "Maybe they're possessed?"  
  
Severus finally had finally regained control and reassured his son that they were not possessed nor had they been drugged. After he managed to convince them, Severus explained how they had spent their morning.  
  
"So, you all are friends now?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
Sirius put his arm around his godson's shoulder. "Well, Snape's not exactly our best mate but we did work through a lot of the animosity we've held onto for twenty years. And don't think we did it only because Albus practically threatened to hand deliver us to Voldemort. We know that you two are going to be a part of each other's lives for along time. This will just make it easier on everyone involved. Especially you and Xander."  
  
"Well put, Black." Snape nodded at the man. "Now, I believe we should get going. We're a bit behind schedule and I'm sure you boys are more than ready for lunch. Lupin, Black, you are welcome to join us if you'd like."  
  
"I think that is a lovely idea," Sirius said in a mock snooty voice. "What do you think Mister Moony?"  
  
"A fabulous proposal, indeed, Mister Padfoot!" Remus replied in kind. "Let us dine!"  
  
Severus snorted at the antics of the two remaining loyal Marauders. Shaking his head at the thought of finding his former nemeses amusing, the potions Master followed the two sauntering men and two laughing boys out of Gryffindor.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It was time. Xander looked at the group of people surrounding him and thought, not for the first time, how odd everything had gotten since Harry had fallen out of Giles' fireplace. And now it was going to get even stranger.  
  
He smiled nervously as his father hugged him.  
  
"You'll be just fine, son. When this is all over you will wake up with more knowledge than you can even imagine. Then, if you'd like, I'll take you and Mr. Potter away for the remainder of the summer. It will, unfortunately, only be for a few days but I would like the chance to show you our home."  
  
"I'd like that a lot," Xander replied as he fidgeted anxiously. "Thanks."  
  
Snape obligingly backed away to make room for Harry to step forward. The Boy Who Lived smiled brightly at his potions professor and thanked him for the invitation before turning to speak with his soul mate.  
  
"It hardly seems fair that I won't get to talk with you for so long," Harry whined lightly.  
  
"Not to worry!" Xander said with a smile. "We'll have all kinds of time later. Besides," Xander ducked his head and blushed, "if you miss me, you'll want to be with me even more when I wake up."  
  
"I can't imagine wanting you more than I already do," Harry's face flushed as he realized how that sounded. "I-I mean that I want to be with you! Not that I don't want you." Harry panicked and looked at the surrounding adults for assistance but only found that they were all finding his predicament rather amusing.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Xander reassured him. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way." He leaned forward and kissed the other boy lightly on the cheek. "Will you come visit me while I sleep?"  
  
Harry pulled Xander to him in a tight embrace. "Everyday, Xan. I promise."  
  
It was Dumbledore's voice that finally separated the two teens. "Alexander, I believe that Madam Pomphrey is ready to get you tucked in. Why don't you go ahead and lie down while we all prepare to begin the spell."  
  
TBC 


	14. A Sunnydale Interlude

Hey folks! Here is the LONG awaited part 14 to this fic. I will make sure I never take nearly a year to finish a chapter again!! Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement and patience.  
  
SPECIAL NOTES!!! The idea for this chapter was sent to me last year by XANDUTCH. She's been a faithful reader for a long time and this chapter is dedicated to her.  
  
Check out the proper grammar below! I finally found a beta! Erica worked diligently to get all my mistakes corrected and deserves major kudos. I love ya, Babe!  
  
Part 14  
  
Willow sighed as she shut down her computer for the night. It had only been a few days since Xander had left for England but the red head already missed her best friend terribly. She'd known Buffy was going away for the summer to spend some time with her dad and Willow had figured she and Xander would wile away the hot days together.  
  
But Harry had appeared and with him brought a whole new life for Xander. It didn't seem quite fair that she had no one with whom she could share the boredom of summer. The only person that remained was Giles and he hardly wanted to deal with an angst-ridden teenaged girl during his vacation. Not that the hacker could blame him, she could barely stand herself at the moment.  
  
After completing her nighttime rituals of teeth brushing, choosing clothes for tomorrow and combing any arrant tangles out of her hair, Willow slid beneath the covers and turned off her bedside lamp; hoping all the while she'd hear from Xander soon.  
  
As she closed her eyes and was drifting off to sleep, a soft tapping at her window jolted her back into awareness. Willow climbed from her bed and crept to her backpack that still held a bottle of holy water and a stake. Taking out both, she cautiously made her way to the French doors that led out to the back yard. Slowly, Willow drew back the curtain to peer through the glass.  
  
When she saw what had tapped on her door, she dropped the gauzy material and stumbled back until her legs hit the side of her bed. Sure that she had been mistaken, she ventured forth again, only to find the same sight before her.  
  
Although she'd only ever seen an owl at the zoo and on the Discovery Channel, she was quite certain that this particular bird was not behaving the way an owl should.  
  
"Shoo! Get away from here!" Willow made a 'shooing' motion with her hands to emphasize her words. When the bird continued to flap its wings and hoot at her, she did the only thing that she could think of. She dropped her vampire slaying gear, jumped back into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. Ignoring the tapping and hooting of the owl, Willow resolved to go see Giles in the morning thinking, perhaps, that he might have heard of a possessed owl.  
  
Willow barely managed to hold back the shriek of fear that threatened to erupt as she ducked into a bookshop. She'd decided that Giles should know about the odd behavior of the owl that had come to her house last night and was on her way to his town house. The red head wished, not for the first time that morning that she had thought to get the Watcher's phone number in case of emergencies.  
  
When she woke up, the first thing Willow had done was to make sure the owl was no longer posted at her door. Happy to see no signs of the bird, she quickly dressed and prepared for the day before grabbing a Pop Tart on her way out the door. She'd made it only a hundred yards before the demented owl seemed to appear from nowhere. Convinced that the thing was attempting to dive-bomb her, Willow ran as fast as she could to the nearest shop to hide never realizing that the bird followed her at a rather leisurely pace.  
  
Much to Willow's aid, any Sunnydale residents who saw the teenager fleeing for her life from an owl decided to relocate the image to the overstuffed denial folder in their minds. After all, it wasn't nearly the strangest thing they'd ever seen, now was it?  
  
Finally, after reluctantly leaving the sanctuary of the shop and turning down the street on which Rupert Giles lived, Willow spent her last bit of energy and sprinted to the door of his condo. She banged on the door until her knuckles ached and nearly fell into the Watcher's arms when he answered her panicked summons.  
  
"W-Willow, what on Earth is the matter?" Then, remembering himself, offered, "Oh, do come in."  
  
Rupert worried about the young girl as she shook and panted for air while he gently guided her to his sofa. He had no idea what could possibly have disturbed her so much on a morning as sunny as that one. While it was possible that a demon was afoot, it was rather unlikely to happen so soon after the defeat of the Master. History showed that demonic activity habitually slowed to a crawl following a battles of major proportions. And Buffy's fight with the Master could easily be considered major.  
  
While Giles was getting lost in his own mind, Willow was calming down. Finally able to breathe and not shaking quite so much, she grabbed Giles' hand to bring him back to the present.  
  
"Giles! We need to do some serious research! Do you have any books here? What am I saying?! Of course you have books here! We need books about birds! Big birds! Owls! There has to be some history somewhere about owls being possessed. I mean if a boy can be possessed by a hyena then an owl could be possessed by a demon, right? Giles? Are you listening? Where are your possessed bird books?!"  
  
Shaking off the haze that had briefly settled over his mind at the pure babble he'd just listened to, Rupert tried to piece together what Willow had said so that it made sense. Try as he might, he couldn't do it.  
  
"Willow, tell me what has happened. Slowly this time, alright? There was an owl? And it attacked you?"  
  
"Yes!! First it kind of knocked on my door last night. Then it tried to get me on my way over here today!" Willow was deterred from explaining further by the tapping heard from the window. Try as she might, she could not hold in the frightened whimper that escaped.  
  
Deciding that the only thing he could do was take a look at the supposedly possessed owl, Giles patted Willow in a vaguely calming gesture and headed for the window.  
  
"Be careful, Giles! That thing won't give up!" A panicky Willow called after him.  
  
He pulled back the curtain and took a good look at the beast that had been terrifying Willow . . . and he laughed.  
  
And laughed.  
  
And then he laughed some more.  
  
Calming himself, Giles managed to open the latch to let the owl into his home. Willow immediately screamed and ran to hide in the guest bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Came the muffled shriek.  
  
Giles chuckled to himself and promised to write to Xander telling him the trouble he'd caused from so far away.  
  
"Willow, do come back. I assure you there is nothing wrong. This owl is not possessed."  
  
The bathroom door inched open. "Are – are you sure, Giles?"  
  
"Quite sure. Come out and I will show you why this bird insisted on receiving your attention."  
  
Willow slowly made her way back into the living room, making sure to stay as far away from the owl as possible.  
  
"Look at its leg, child. Do you see anything odd?"  
  
Looking carefully but still maintaining her distance, Willow noticed a ribbon, attached to a small roll of paper, was tied to its leg.  
  
"I don't understand, Giles? Why would someone tie anything to an owl's leg?"  
  
"I would hazard a guess that Xander has written to you from Hogwarts. Owls are the preferred method of posting letters in the wizarding world, Willow."  
  
The girl's eyes lit up at this new knowledge. Of course she'd read about carrier pigeons but she'd never even imagined that anyone still used birds to carry their mail.  
  
"But how did it find me?" she asked as she edged closer to the owl and ran a hand down its back.  
  
"Owls are magical creatures. The have the ability to find anyone, anywhere, as long as that person wants to be found. Go ahead and remove the letter; it's quite safe I assure you. I'll go get some food and water for it.  
  
As Giles left to find refreshments for the owl, Willow gingerly untied the ribbon and caught the scroll. She thanked the bird and sat down to read.  
  
Dear Willow,  
  
I have SO much to tell you and not a lot of time so I'll just give you the highlights this time. I met my dad and he seems really nice. His name is Severus Snape. I know it sounds kind of weird but once the paperwork is done, I'll be Alexander Josiah Snape. At least my middle name is better than it was!  
  
Anyway, the school is in this HUGE castle! It's so cool, Wil! I wish you could see it. They teach potions, that's my dad's class, and charms and transfigurations and astronomy and flying! Flying Will! I'm going to fly on a broom!!!! How cool is that?!  
  
There's a couple of really big things. Did you know that soul mates are real? I thought that was just a bunch of girly stuff. But it's real and it looks like mine was way over here. I don't want you to wig when I tell you though. Can you stay calm for me? It turns out that Harry is my soul mate. Yeah, the Harry that we all met the night I left. Weird, huh? I really hope you are okay with this, Willow. I don't want to lose my bestest bud. Please tell me we're okay??  
  
The other big thing is that I am supposed to fight this big evil wizard called Voldemort. Apparently, he's the big bad around here and Harry has been fighting him for years. Dumbledore mentioned him that night, remember? Anyway, I guess Harry and I are destined to fight him.  
  
Don't worry, they'll get me all trained up before I fight. In fact, tonight I am going to be put into some kind of learning sleep. I have to learn 5 years worth of stuff just to catch up to Harry. Then we'll both have some intense battle training. I'll tell you all about it when I wake up in about 20 days.  
  
I gotta get going. My dad is taking me to lunch soon. I love you Will! And I miss you like crazy! Tell Buffy and Giles I said HI! and that I'll write to them when I can.  
  
Always, Xander  
  
P.S. I'm supposed to send this by owl post! Isn't that neat?!  
  
Willow rolled up the parchment and looked at Giles, who had just come in with tea.  
  
"Tell me all you know about Voldemort."  
  
TBC 


	15. The Weasleys and a Twist

Well, folks. . . as promised, here is Fate, Love and Parenthood Chapter 15. Just got it back from Erica and all the necessary corrections are made. Don't forget to feed the starving author. Now, sit back and enjoy. . .

Part 15

Harry watched as yet another book was levitated off the crowded shelf and flipped open. A beam of golden light shot from the first page of the text and enveloped the still body of Alexander Snape. It had been four days since the beginning of the Rapidamente Impari spell and, as promised, Harry had visited Xander for several hours everyday.

Whenever he spent time in the private hospital room he was sure not to utter a word. The headmaster had informed Harry that speaking would cause a disruption in the process. Luckily he was able to hold Xander's hand or he might go crazy from the lack of movement in that oh-so-still body.

Harry thought back to four days prior and his reaction to seeing Xander's chest cease to rise and fall with his breath. Sirius had needed to hold him back as he went into hysterics thinking the other boy was dying. Finally, Snape had pulled a calming draught from Madame Pomphrey's stores and forced it down his throat. Once it had taken effect, he had been told that it was all a part of the stasis Xander's body was in. He would not breathe, his heart would not beat, digestion would stop and his cells would remain the same until the spell was complete and Xander was allowed to slip into natural sleep.

After brushing a kiss to Xander's hand, Harry stood and made his way back into the main hospital ward. He glanced at his watch and immediately ran out making his way to the entrance hall. He was late meeting the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Harry!"

Harry skidded to a halt half way to his destination at the sound of Hermione's voice. It appeared that everyone had already headed up to the Gryffindor Tower and his best friends had been searching for him.

"Hey, guys," he said as he hugged Hermione and shook Ron's hand. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," Ron replied. "Dumbledore met us at the front doors and sent us up to the tower. He said you'd want us all together because you had some news to share. Is it the thing you mentioned in your letter?"

"Yeah, but I really would like to tell you all at the same time so let's head back up, okay?"

"Sure, Harry," Hermione said with a worried expression on her face. "Everything's alright isn't it?"

"Everything is great, actually." Harry smiled at his friends to reassure them that all was well and led the way to the Gryffindor common room.

Once there, after all the necessary greetings were out of the way, Harry stood facing his surrogate family trying to figure out how to tell them what had happened over the past week.

"Harry dear, you know you can tell us anything," Molly Weasley said with an encouraging smile. "Whatever it is we are all here to support you. Now, go on. . . tell us what's going on."

Harry smiled at the only mother figure he'd ever known and knew that she was right. He could tell them anything. They'd been there for him for five years and would likely be there for fifty more.

"Okay," Harry began as he wiped his suddenly wet palms against his jeans. "Dumbledore told you about my floo accident, right? Well, did he tell you where I ended up?"

After seeing them all shake their heads, Harry told them of his extraordinarily long floo ride and landing in a closed fireplace. He spoke of meeting the Vampire Slayer and her watcher. He described Dumbledore's reaction when he met Alexander Harris.

He stopped his story for a moment to gather his courage to tell them the rest.

"So, Xander's here now and he's been sorted into Gryffindor."

"So where is the boy?" Arthur asked. "Off spending time with his long lost father, no doubt."

"Actually, no. He's in the hospital wing." Harry hurriedly added, "He's not hurt or anything! He's under a spell right now to catch him up to our year. That way he'll be ready when. . ." Harry stopped suddenly, gathering the courage he would need to continue.

"When what, Harry," Ron asked. "Are you sure you're alright, mate?"

"Yeah. . . yeah, I'm fine. It's just that the rest is a bit of a shock, is all." Harry ducked his head and fought the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Come on, old boy," said Fred cheerily. "Whatever it is. . ."

". . . we'll work it out," finished George.

He looked up from his study of the carpet and looked upon the faces before him. Almost everyone was waiting patiently but with obvious expressions of anticipation. Everyone except Hermione. She had a small frown on her face and her brows were drawn together as if waiting to hear something she'd rather not. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Well," Harry said, intent on getting everything out in the open, "you see, there was a prophecy told during the last war before I was born. It spoke of what happened then and what is going on now. It tells how to finally defeat Vold- sorry- You Know Who once and for all."

Exclamations and cheering went up in the common room. Harry waited for everyone to settle down before continuing.

"There's more. Apparently there was no way that I could beat him alone." Harry held up a hand to forestall the objections. "I know you stand beside me and would have faced him in battle. What I mean is, the only way for him to die is for the two specific people. . .soul mates. . . mentioned in the prophecy to bring him down together."

"No!"

Everyone turned to face the source of the objection.

"Don't you see what he's saying?" Hermione asked the Weasleys. "No wonder he was so nervous about telling us what's going on! Apparently this long lost wizard has been cast in the role of Harry's soul mate! Harry's gone and gotten himself a boyfriend!"

None of the Weasleys noticed the bitterness behind Hermione's words. They all looked at Harry with joy.

"Oh, Harry! How absolutely wonderful!"

"Good for you, lad!"

"See, Harry, I told you'd find someone!"

"Of course we'll have to meet the fellow. . .

". . . and make sure he's suitable for our Harry."

Hermione flew out of her seat and stalked into the center of the excited family.

"What is wrong with you people," she shouted. "Didn't you hear what I said?! A BOYFRIEND!! How can you all sit there and act as if Harry just told you he's won the Order of Merlin, First Class?"

"Whatever is the matter, Hermione?" Molly asked.

"What's the matter?! I'll tell you what! It's disgusting, that's what! It's unnatural! An abomination! And you all sit here as if it's alright! Soul mate, indeed! That's nothing more than romanticized rubbish! How can you even stand to look at him? My God, the Dursleys were right about him all along! He really is a freak!"

"Hermione!"

"No, Ron. . . it's wrong and I'll have no part of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'll walk away as well!"

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. If you insist upon fraternizing with this piece of filth, this. . .this QUEER, it's over! Until you decide, I'll leave you to it. I'll request a portkey home from Professor Dumbledore."

With that, Hermione picked up her bag and stormed out.

Harry laid his head down on the bed beside Xander and allowed his silent tears to soak the sheets. He didn't know what to do. Hermione was his best friend. He loved her. She'd always been there for him; even when Ron had turned his back on Harry during their fourth year, Hermione had been there supporting him. And now she wasn't. The happiest he had been since learning that he was a wizard and she vehemently protested. She'd called him disgusting, an abomination and filth.

The Weasleys had endeavored to comfort him after her departure but there was no solace to be found. And what scared Harry was that, while Ron was reassuring him, he seemed preoccupied with Hermione's exit. It was clear that they had finally gotten together over the summer. And it appeared that Ron was taking Hermione's threat seriously.

Sitting up and wiping his eyes, Harry stared at the face of his soul mate. He knew that what they felt was real. How could it be unnatural? He gently stroked Xander's face and bid a silent farewell and left the ward.

He wasn't sure where he should go. He really didn't want to go back to the tower and be swarmed by well wishing Weasleys again. So with no destination in mind, Harry set off in an aimless walk through the castle.

Having no idea how much time had passed, or even which part of the castle he had stumbled across, Harry once again wiped tears from his eyes and turned yet another corner. He didn't realize there were bodies in front of him before he'd nearly collided with them.

"Hello, Harry! What are you doing down here? I thought you'd be. . ." Remus fell silent when the boy looked up. "Dear Merlin! What's happened?"

Harry heard a whine near the floor and felt the lapping of a dog's tongue on his fingers. Breaking into sobs, he dropped to the floor and threw his arms around his Godfather. He immediately felt the man shift from canine to human and was wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Harry love, what's got you so upset? Nothing's happened to Xander, has it?" Sirius asked as he tried to calm the boy.

"No, he's fine," Harry whispered. "C-can we go someplace to talk? Please?"

"Of course! Do you want to head up to Gryffindor? I'm sure Ron and Hermione will want to-"

"NO! No, not there. Anywhere but there."

Sirius and Remus shared a concerned look over Harry's head before helping him to stand. They lead him through several deserted hallways and gave the password to the portrait protecting their rooms. Soon they were settled on the couch, each with a cup of tea.

Harry leaned against his Godfather who had again pulled him into his arms. He took another sip of tea knowing that he was only delaying the inevitable. He was grateful to both men for the time to get his words together so that they might be able to help him. That is if he could be helped. He had his doubts.

"I went to the common room and told everyone what has been happening the past few days," he said. "I'm not sure what happened. I was just about to tell them of my bond to Xander but Hermione had already figured out what I was about to say. You know how very smart she is. Brilliant, really. She's always the first one to find the logical conclusion in any situation. She's. . ."

Harry had to stop when he felt his throat closing up again. He closed his eyes and moaned at the overwhelming grief he felt. The tears started to fall once more and a despairing cry tore from his throat.

Remus stood and quickly made a firecall.

Within moments Severus Snape stepped out of the green flames clutching a potion vial in his hand. After having spent a fair amount of time in the past few days getting to really know Harry, he had finally seen him for the strong young man he was and to find him in such a state was disconcerting.

Snape kneeled before the keening boy and gently brushed the fringe away from his reddened eyes. After uncorking the vial with his teeth, he shushed Harry as he fed him the calming draught and whispered encouragement as it was swallowed.

Hearing the hitching breaths as Harry calmed down, the three men settled back to hear what had happened.

"She said the Dursleys were right; that I am a freak. She called me an abomination and a queer. I'm not, am I? I'm not unnatural, right? Please tell me she's wrong!" Harry begged.

"Of course she's wrong, Harry!" Sirius replied. "How could you even think she was right?"

"Because she's always right!"

"Who said these things to you, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Her-Hermione did. And she told Ron that he'd better leave me too, or she'd break up with him. He's been in love with her for so long that I know he'll follow her. They're my best friends and I've lost them!"

Severus felt a rage building in him that he hadn't felt in years. He'd always known the Granger girl to be intelligent but to hear of the bigoted filth she'd spewed toward Harry killed any grudging respect he'd held for her. He would find her and she would know his wrath.

TBC


End file.
